Aunque pase el tiempo
by Tocino Boliviano 94
Summary: Aveces el recorrido de un amor puede ser bien largo el camino, Seddie.
1. Te odio

**Hola, como estan?, bueno aqui les traigo otra historia de mi cabeza, se que tengo otra 2 historias en proceso, pero mi hermano me obligo a que subiera esta y otra que estoy por subir, pero bueno ojala les guste.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi imaginacion**

"_**AUNQUE PASE EL TIEMPO"**_

**CAPITULO 1: ¡Te odio!**

_"Y bueno y esto ha sido todo"-decía Sam Puckett una chica de 17 años, rubia, ojos azules, estatura media y que le encanta molestar mucho en especial a uno. Apretó el botón de "buuuu" durante la trasmisión del famoso Web Show llamado iCarly.

_"Pero no se pongan tristes"-decía Carly Shay una chica de igual edad que su amiga Sam, de pelo color negro, ojos negros, de igual estatura que su amiga rubia, una chica que le gusta ser gentil con los demás-"Que la próxima semana volvemos con mas diversión"-dijo la conductora de su famoso Web Show.

_"¡Esto ha sido iCarly!"-decían las dos al mismo tiempo con emoción, terminando su Show.

_"Buen show chicas"-dijo el conductor técnico de iCarly, llamado Freddie Benson, un chico de 17 años, pelo castaño, ojos cafés, de estatura media, y le gustan las cosas tecnológicas, y cosas de hombres por supuesto.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

_"Gracias"-me decía mi mejor amiga Carly.

_"A nadie le importa, lo que digas bobo"-y esa era Sam la chica que odio, por muchas razones.

_"Mira Sam no quiero…"-no termine de decir por qué Carly me interrumpió.

_"Aver chicos ¿otra pelea?"-nos decía reclamándonos-"Han peleados más de 37 veces esta semana"-comento molesta-"puedes al menos un día no pelear"- nos dijo, yo y Sam nos miramos extraños ante la petición de Carly.

_"No creo que sea posible"-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

_"Ay ni sé porque les reclamo"-dijo resignada.

_"Además el que siempre comienza es Benson"-decía Sam.

_"¡Que!, eres tú la que comienza"-dije molesto, empezando otra discusión con la demonio.

_"Eres bobo o que"-me dijo.

_"Yo no soy bobo, tu eres la boba"-dije.

_"Ni que fuera tu"-dijo para molestarme.

_"Chicos ya paren"-decía Carly cansada de nuestras discusiones.

_"¡NO!"-le respondí secamente-"Esta rubia tiene que entender que no me tiene que seguir tratando así"-dije demasiado molesto.

"¿Quién eres tú para decirme que debo hacer?, a mi me da la regalada gana de tratarte como a mi plazca"-dijo muy molesta.

_"Soy una persona que merece respeto como los demás"-le reclame.

_"Ay por favor"-decía-"nadie te tiene respeto, ni Carly te respeta"-decía para molestarme más de lo que estaba.

_"Estas loca, Carly si me respeta"-dije.

_"Si, pero no respeta tu tonto corazón"-me dijo dejándome confundido por lo que había dicho.

_"¿Qué tiene que ver mi corazón en esto?"-le pregunte fastidiado.

_"Significa que Carly nunca te amara"-dijo.

_"Tal vez Carly nunca me ame"-dije-"pero sé que habrá otra chica que me amara"-termine diciendo.

_"Si, la chica que te ame seguramente va ser alguien que tuvo un derrame cerebral"-siguió molestándome.

_"Ay puckett, al menos tendré a alguien a mi lado"-dije-"Pero tú siempre estarás sola, porque todos los chicos te tienen demasiado miedo como para pedirte una cita"-dije.

_"No te metas conmigo"-me reclamo muy secamente.

_"¡No!, tú no te metas conmigo"-dije-"Así es Sam, nadie te va querer, nadie te va a pedir que seas su novia, nadie te va a llevar a pasear al parque, nadie te va invitar una cena especial, nadie te va a decir "Te Amo", nadie, escuchaste NADIE"-dije agitado por lo que dije, pero me di cuenta que Sam tenía la cabeza gacha, parecía triste-"¿Sam?"-pregunte preocupado.

_"¡TE ODIO BENSON!"-grito con toda su alma, dicho esto salió corriendo del set de iCarly, entonces me di cuenta que mis palabras fueron demasiado fuertes, también me di cuenta que Carly me veía con una mirada fulminante.

_"Carly yo…"-trate decir pero me interrumpió.

_"Eres un idiota"-me dijo simplemente abandonando el set también, me quede como 5 minutos ahí todo estético tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho, reaccione.

_"Soy un idiota"-dicho esto también salí corriendo del set.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Estaba corriendo rápidamente hacia a mi casa, lo que no puedo creer lo que me había dicho el imbécil de Benson, ¿Quién se cree que es?, el no puede decir lo que quiera de mi, ni me importa lo que diga, ay ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy perdidamente de enamorada de ese tonto, siempre me alegra el día cuando lo veo con esa estúpida sonrisa, soy una tonta por haberme fijado en el, si lo sé, soy una idiota al haberme enamorado de él sabiendo que él nunca sentiría lo mismo hacia a mí, ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo?, también quien no caería en su estúpida mirada, con esos ojos de chocolate, ay mejor dejo de pensar en él, y sigo corriendo lamentando lo que él me ha dicho.

_"¡Sam espera por favor, no corras!"-gritaba una voz muy familiar atrás mío, voltee para ver quién era y era él, ¿pero por qué me sigue?, es tan idiota por seguirme, no quiero escucharlo, después por lo que me ha dicho y seguí corriendo ignorando lo que me gritaba Freddie.

_"¡SAM!"-seguía gritando-"Espera… no corras"-pero yo seguía ignorándolo, no quería escucharlo, pero me di cuenta que se había vuelto más rápido que yo, y me alcanzo tanto que pudo tomar mi brazo y detenerme rápidamente.

_"Auch"- reclame de dolor-"suéltame, estúpido"- dije.

_"No hasta que me escuches"- decía el bobo, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto más fuerte?, tanto para yo no pueda soltarme de el, y bueno no me queda de otra que escucharlo.

_"Bien"-dije-"¿Que quieres?"-dije de mala manera.

_"Sam yo…"-lo interrumpí.

_"Mira Benson, si me quieres seguir diciendo estupideces, mejor déjame"-dije muy molesta.

_"Sam escúchame"-me reclamo-"Yo no te seguí, para seguir diciendo mis estupideces como dices"-dijo-"Solo quiero que me perdones, por lo que dije"-comento arrepentido-"Se que fue muy personal y no debí decirlo, soy un idiota por habértelo dicho"-me dijo-"¿me perdonas?"-me pregunto, me quede hipnotizada con su mirada de arrepentimiento, no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar no besarlo, decirle la verdad que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, pero yo y mi bocota dijieron otra cosa.

_"¡NO!"-grite sin pensar-"me dijiste cosas que de verdad me dolieron"-comente muy molesta-"Mira Benson, todo lo que me dijiste alimento mi odio hacia a ti, ¡TE ODIO!-dije, huyendo nuevamente dejándolo más confundido, pero ¿Por qué dije eso?, si yo realmente lo amo, no lo odio, quería reparar lo que dije, pero yo no era ese tipo de personas que demuestran lo que sienten, después de haber llegado a mi casa y entrar a mi habitación, me tire en la cama para llorar, por la estupideces que dijo y por las que dije, me quede llorando, hasta quedarme profundamente dormida con este dolor.

**Bueno, ojala les guste, y bueno como ya saben tengo otra historia, subo la otra historia y ya no subo mas sino me hermano me va a obligar a pubicarla, jejeje, bueno aqui me despido, dejen sus reviews por favor seran gratamente agradecidos.**


	2. Un beso accidental

**Hola, como esta?, bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo,espero que les guste, y gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, como dije antes es el combustible de cualquier fanfictionero o como se escriba jejeje, bueno no tengo mas que decir y disfruten.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenece, solo la historia es de mi imaginacion.**

_**Aunque pase el tiempo**_

**Capitulo 2: **_**Un beso accidental**_

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Me siento pésimo, sigo lamentándome por las estupideces que dije, ¿Cómo pude ser, pero tan idiota?, lo peor de todo, Sam no me ha querido dirigir la palabra en 3 días, incluso Carly, claro como no me va a querer hablar si es su mejor amiga, pero en serio, he querido arreglar las cosas con Sam, pero no logro nada ya que ella ME ODIA como me lo dijo ella, necesito la ayuda de Carly, le mandare un mensaje de texto, ojala me responda.

"_Carly, por favor, necesito tu ayuda, quiero arreglar las cosas con Sam, por favor ayúdame"_ fue el mensaje que le mande a Carly, tardo mas o menos 2 minutos es responder.

"_No, te ayudare en nada, fuiste un idiota, al decirles esas cosas terribles a Sam"_ me respondió, se notaba que estaba molesta.

"_Si lo se, fui un idiota al decirles esas estupideces, pero es que estaba muy molesto, y le dije cosas sin pensar y por eso quiero arreglar las cosas con ella y para eso necesitó tu ayuda, por favor"_ le mande nuevamente, esta vez me respondió al instante.

"_Mmm, esta bien, pero con una condición"_ me respondió, y ahora cual será su condición.

"_De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es tu condición?"_ le mande un mensaje.

"_Que dejen de pelear tu y Sam, o por lo menos no se digan cosas peores, que pueden arruinar su amistad"_ me respondió.

"_Hare todo lo posible para evitar decir estupideces, te lo prometo __, igualmente muchas gracias" _le mande el mensaje a Carly.

Después de mensajear con Carly, me fui a su apartamento y hablamos de cómo podría Sam perdonarme, aunque creo que va ser difícil, pero no imposible, ojala consiga rápido su perdón, por que la extraño…, es decir extraño su forma de tratarme, sus golpes, aunque cueste creerlo sus travesuras, prácticamente la extraño y mucho.

**Carly P.O.V.**

Estoy aquí esperando en un nuevo dia en la escuela, en mi casillero a Sam, para ayudar a Freddie que de verdad estaba muy arrepentido por lo que me dijo, y en serio quiere arreglar las cosas con ella, aunque va ser difícil lograr el perdón de Sam hacia Freddie, pero no imposible, al fin ahí viene Sam.

_"Hola Carls, ¿Cómo estas?"-me saludo como de costumbre.

_"Bien y ¿tu?"-diceindo con enfasis en "tu", indirectamente.

_"No me quejo, ¿y que has hecho?"-me pregunto como si no entendiera mi indirecta.

_"Nada, aparte que hable con un chico"-le dije.

_"¿Y con quien hablaste?"-me pregunto con una mirada picara.

_"Con…"-dude en decirle, pero reuní suficiente valor para decirle-"…con Freddie"-le dije, entonces note que su expresión cambio.

_"¿¡Que!¿¡Por que!"-me pregunto molesta.

_"Porque esta muy arrepentido, y quería mi ayuda"-le respondí-"el en serio quiere disculparse contigo"-le dije sinceramente.

_"Yo no hablare con el"-me dijo decididamente.

_"Solo dale una oportunidad"-dije-"el de verdad esta muy arrepentido"-seguía diciendo.

_"No Carly, lo que me dijo en serio me dolió"-me dijo muy molesta ahora.

_"Pero…"-intente decir pero llego alguien y ese alguien era Freddie, me miro pero después miro a Sam, estuvimos como cinco segundos sin decir nada, hasta que Sam corto la incomoda situación diciendo.

_"Carly, nos vemos en clases"-dijo Sam yéndose, pero Freddie rápidamente hablo.

_"Sam, por favor escúchame, por favor"-pidió a la rubia pero fue completamente ignorado, me dolía verlo con la cabeza gacha.

_"Creo que va ser mas difícil de lo que creíamos"-dije.

_"¿En serio?"-me dijo con sarcasmo pero molesto a la vez, se fue a su casillero, sonó el timbre de entrada, después me fui a mi clase, para mi suerte la primera clase me tocaba con Sam, y mejor aun me siento a su lado, era perfecto para hablar con ella, pero fue en vano, toda la clase o mejor dicho todo el día, he intentado convencerla para que hable con Freddie, pero no logre nada, pero no me rendiré le seguiré insistiendo para que hable con el, después de clases nos fuimos a mi apartamento, y luego a mi habitación.

_"Vamos Sam, habla con el"-seguía insistiendo a mi amiga.

_"No Carly"-decia muy molesta, también como no estarlo si la tuve todo el día con la misma cosa-"no hablare con el"-dijo.

_"Pero ¿Por qué no?"-le seguí insistiendo, creo que ya me canse de insistir con lo mismo.

_"Porque no y punto, y ahora me voy"-me dijo molesta, se fue de mi habitación, no logre nada hoy, pero mañana estoy segura que la convencere para que hable con Freddie.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Agg, Carly a veces puede ser tan detestable, me estuvo molestando con lo mismo todo el día, ya me canse que me diga lo mismo, entonces decidí irme para mi casa, cuando baje a la sala, encontré a Spencer haciendo una escultura… creo…

_"Adiós Spencer"-me despedí molesta aun.

_"Adiós, ¿Por qué tan…?"-no escuche todo lo que me dijo, ya que salí del apartamento rápido, seguía molesta con el tonto es decir Freddie, pero creo que lo estoy empezando a extrañar, pero no va ser fácil que lo perdone, me dolió en serio lo que me dijo, llegue a la recepción del edificio, que bien que el irritante Lewbert no este trabajando ahora, estaba caminando hasta la salida, pero entro alguien y ese alguien era el tonto, torpe, bobo, ñoño y otros apodos que me da flojera mencionar, entro con un bolsón de viaje cargado en su hombro, me di cuenta que estaba lleno de cables seguramente era para sus cosas ñoñas que el hace, en eso note que el me miraba, entonces desvíe mi mirada hacia otro lado, así paso como seis segundos sin que ninguno de los dos hiciéramos algo, me dispuse a salir del edificio, pasando por su lado, pero el tonto me tomo del brazo y me detuvo.

_"Sam por favor escúchame"-me dijo, dejando en el suelo su bolsón lleno de cables delante de el, me di la vuelta para estar de frente a el.

_"No, hablare contigo"-dije-"ahora suéltame"-dije intentando zafarme de el pero fue imposible, parece que el ñoño debilucho ya no es tan debilucho.

_"Sam por favor escúchame"-me pidió de nuevo.

_"¡NO!"-grite muy molesta ya que el tonto seguía insistiendo, me di la vuelta para salir, pero Freddie me seguía agarrando de un brazo, me jalo hacia el, pero derrepente tropecé con el bolsón que había dejado delante de el, y aterrice en el tonto pero, mis labios tenían un destino diferente, aterrizaron donde menos esperaba, ¡en sus labios!, al principio fue un choque de labios, pero luego sin darnos cuenta se estaba transformando en un beso, en un beso largo y duradero, que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, nos separamos luego creo de doce segundos no lo se, no conté el tiempo, quedamos los dos un poco incómodos, sonrojados y nerviosos por la situación.

_"Eh… yo…"-intentaba decir, pero no podía decir nada por lo sorprendida que quede.

_"Perdóname"-simplemente me dijo dejándome un poco confundida, realmente no sabia que decirle-"perdóname, por las estupideces que dije"-me dijo, pero note que seguía sonrojado, no sabia que decirle, pero al fin dije algo.

_"Se que dijiste estupideces, pero de acuerdo"-dije dudando.

_"¿Entonces me perdonas?"-me pregunto creo que ilusionado.

_"No lo se, tal vez"-dije-"pero tienes que saber que no todo fue tu culpa"-le dije sinceramente.

_"¿A no?"-dijo confundido.

_"Si, tal ves yo me pase de la línea con mis burlas"-le dije.

_"Si tal vez"-me dijo sonriente, pero luego cambio su expresión a preocupación.-"Y también perdóname por… lo del… (Suspiro)…beso"-me dijo nerviosamente.

_"Tranquilo"-dije sonriente, estuvimos sin hablar otra vez como seis segundos-"bueno yo… me tengo… que ir"-dije.

_"De acuerdo… nos vemos mañana en la escuela"-me dijo aun incomodado por lo sucedido, yo asentí y Salí del edificio, mientras me iba a mi casa, yo estaba con una gran sonrisa, porque lo había besado, aunque fue solo un beso accidental, fue un beso nuevamente… otra vez lo había besado…

**bueno espero que les hubiera gustado, y perdon, por haber tardado en actualizar, pero tienen que entederme soy un chico muy amigable y acepto a todo cuando me llaman para salir, jejeje, bueno como dije antes muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que dejen muchos mas, nos vemos y viva el tocino de mi pais, aunque sinceramente nunca lo comi, jejeje, ADIOS...**


	3. Raros sentimientos

**Hola, como estan?, bueno como siempre aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, y como siempre espero que les guste y como siempre espero que dejen sus reviews y como siempre les agradescos por sus reviews y como siempre, siempre, siempre...(creo que me emocione) jejeje disfuten.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi imaginacion.**

_**Aunque pase el tiempo**_

**Capitulo 2: _Raros sentimientos_**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Pasaron cuatro días desde que bese a Freddie accidentalmente, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ese momento, sus labios para ser mas especifica, en estos cuatro días no se donde saque tanta fuerza para no besarlo y decirle lo enamorada que estoy de el, estoy tan enamorada que paso todo el día viendo lo que hace en cualquier lugar, hay veces de tanto mirarlo me descubre, y desvío mi mirada hacia otro lado sintiendo un leve sonrojo en mi rostro, cambiando de tema hoy nos toca hacer iCarly, fue tan incomodo los ensayos que tuvimos esta semana, no lo digo solamente por Freddie, una vez Carly me encontró viendo a el tecnicucho, según ella "_con los ojos brillosos_", pero creo que no sospecha nada, bueno al fin llegue al piso 8 de este edificio, donde se encuentran los apartamentos de Carly y Freddie, cuando llegue estuve creo como cinco segundos viendo hacia la puerta del apartamento de Freddie, suspire y decidí entrar al apartamento de Carly, ahí estaba ella haciendo algo para el show.

_"Hola Carls"-salude.

_"Hola Sam"-dijo muy ocupada, pintándoles pequeños rostros a todo las frutas que tenia a su alcance, yo solo ignore lo que hacia.

_"¿Tienes tocino?"-pregunte.

_"Si, creo que si"-respondió, fui al refri a sacar lo que deseaba y si ahí estaba, mientras disfruta de un gran tocino, entro el.

_"Hola chicas, ¿listas para iCarly?"-saludo, como siempre con su típica media sonrisa, que me tiene… ni yo se.

_"Hola Freddie"-dijo ocupada Carly.

_"Hola bebe… enson"-se me escapo como pude ser tan distraída, Carly me vio confundida, y Freddie me vio sorprendido, por lo que dije.

_"¿Bebenson?", ¿acaso es un nuevo apodo?"-pregunto Carly muy confundida.

_"Eh… no, yo dije su apellido"-dije nerviosamente.

_"No tu dijiste "_Bebenson" _"-dijo, poniéndome mas nerviosa.

_"Yo…"-no sabia que decirle, era la primera vez que me pasa esto.

_"Chicas, ire alistar unas cosas antes que comience el show"-dijo, salvándome, si el es mi salvador, eso sonó ridículo, subió, e intente cambiar del incomodo tema.

_"Oye Carly, ¿Cómo cuantas naranjas vas…"-intente decir pero me interrumpió.

_"¿Qué hay entre tu y Freddie?"-pregunto de repente.

_"¿Yo y el bobo?, no hay nada"-fingiendo ofensa.

_"Si claro"-dijo sarcásticamente-"ya dime ¿Qué hay entre tu y Freddie?"-pregunto curiosa.

_"Ya te dije que nada"-respondí.

_"¿Y por que te la pasas viéndolo solamente a el?"-pregunto muy curiosa.

_"Eso no es cierto"-dije nerviosa.

_"¿Cómo que no?, si siempre te encuentro, viéndolo, en la escuela, incluso en los ensayos que tuvimos, con ojos brillosos"-dijo, tal como se los dije antes.

_"Carly hablas tonterías"-dije.

_"¿Te gusta Freddie?"-pregunto, dejándome mas nerviosa y sintiendo un sonrojo.

_"Yo…"-buscaba una excusa.

_"Oye Sam, ¿Dónde pusiste el control?, quiero hacerle algunos ajustes"-dijo salvándome de nuevo, es oficial este chico es mi salvador.

_"Esta… mejor subo para daterlo"-dije de excusa para salir de ahí, si ahora me salve de Carly, pero ahora estoy sola con Freddie, aunque no se si es bueno o malo.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Sin darme cuenta ahora estoy solo con Sam, esto es incomodo para mi, después de ese beso, todo se ha vuelto extraño entre nosotros, no puedo sacarme su rostro de su cara, también como puedo hacerlo si creo que se la pasa viéndome y eso me pone mas incomodo, si han pasado cuatro días pensando en su cara, su cabellera rubia, sus grandes ojos azules, y sus labios, sus labios es lo mas difícil de olvidar, pero ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en ella?, si ya lo odio, ¿cierto?, aun no lo se, pero mientras ya llegamos al set.

_"Yo lo puse donde siempre"-dijo con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, eso me alivio un poco.

_"¿Y donde es siempre?"-pregunte de la misma manera que ella.

_"Aquí"- dijo dirigiendose hacia el auto que esta en el set, subió al auto y el control estaba en el asiento del pasajero, me dio el control diciendo-"ves aquí esta"-dijo la rubia.

_"Espera, ¿Por qué dices "_donde siempre_"?, si tu nunca lo dejas ahí"-pregunte confundido.

_"Desde ahora, siempre estará aquí"-me respondió en tono amenazante, volviendo a la antigua rutina de discusiones, pero ahora no tengo ganas de discutir.

_"De acuerdo"-dije simplemente, agarrando el control.

_"Bien"-respondió, intentando salir del auto, pero la muy genia decide salir saltando, y tropieza con la puerta y cae encima de mi, cayendo los dos al piso, Sam encima de mi, pero esta vez no chocaron nuestros labios, aunque no se si es bueno o malo, nos quedamos mirándonos como hipnotizados uno del otro, e inconcientemente nos estábamos acercando peligrosamente, pero ella reacciono.

_"Pe-perdón"-dijo levantándose de donde estaba, a lo igual que ella, yo también reaccione.

_"No tranquila todo esta bien"-dije incómodamente.

_"Me voy"-dijo rápidamente.

_"¡Espera!... ¿Por qué te vas?"-pregunte inconcientemente-"digo ¿Por qué no llamas a Carly y que suba?, dentro de poco comenzara el show"-dije excusándome.

_"Si pero…"-se notaba que estaba buscando una excusa-"pero tengo hambre y bajare a comer algo"-dijo nerviosa.

_"De acuerdo"-dije resignado.

_"Ya vuelvo"-dijo saliendo del set, otra vez paso lo mismo de la vez pasada, pero esta vez no termino en un beso, aunque sigo pensando si es bueno o malo, pero ¿Por qué ella?,¿Por qué precisamente tiene que ser ella, que me pasa algo? Esto no lo sentía desde… ay no eso no puede ser posible, esto es muy confuso, acaso ¿pude llegar a estar enamorado de Sam?, no, no lo creo eso es imposible, pero ¿Por qué siento lo mismo que sentía hacia Carly?, y creo que esto es mas profundo.

_"¿Y en que estas pensando?"-di un salto del susto, y había sido Carly.

_"Oh, hola Carly, no en nada"-respondí.

_"¿En serio?, te veo muy pensativo"-me dijo curiosamente.

_"¿Por qué lo dices"-pregunte.

_"Bueno, porque he estado aquí por casi un minuto y tu no te diste cuenta de mi presencia"-me dijo, dejándome un poco sorprendido-"dime en que pensabas"-dijo.

_"Ni yo lo se"-respondí.

_"Como que no lo sabes"-pregunto confundida.

_"Mira Carly, no quiero hablar de eso en este momento, por favor"-le pedí.

_"De acuerdo, cambiando de tema ¿sabes lo que le pasa a Sam?"-pregunto.

_"¿Qué?,¿Qué le pasa?,¿Qué le pasa a Sam?"-pregunte inconcientemente.

_"No tranquilo, no le paso nada"-respondió un poco asustada por mi reacción.

_"¿Entonces?"-pregunte confundido.

_"Bueno, es que cuando ella bajo a la sala, la note muy nerviosa y me preocupe un poco, y por lo que veo a ti también te preocupa"-dijo pícaramente.

_"No hables tonterías"-dije nerviosamente, creo que se dio cuenta.

_"¿Qué hay entre tu y Sam?"-pregunto de repente, poniéndome mas nervioso.

_"¿Qué?, Sam y yo, a pues una linda amistad"-dije de excusa, ojala funcione.

_"¿linda amistad?"-dijo viéndome como diciendo "_en serio_" con una sonrisa.

_"Bueno una amistad, de acuerdo"-dije.

_"No, hay mas que una "_linda amistad_", entre ustedes, y quiero saber ¿Qué es?"-dijo como si se tratara de un interrogatorio.

_"Eh…"-intentaba decir ante su mirada penetrante.

_"Ya volví"-esa fue Sam salvándome por suerte.

_"Y Gibby también"-dijo Gibby con su tono raro, aunque es común en el, aproveche y mire mi cronometro.

_"Bueno, chicas vayan alistándose porque iCarly comienza en 20 segundos"-dije.

_"¿Lista?"-le pregunto Carly a Sam.

_"Lista"-respondió la rubia, entonces note que otra vez me estaba mirando, a lo igual que Carly como diciendo "_me debes una explicación_", bueno parece que este iCarly, va a ser uno de lo mas incómodos que he tenido, tanto que el único sin preocupaciones es Gibby, pero bueno hay que empezar el show-"Estamos en 5,4,3,2…"-y apunte con mi dedo en señal que ya estamos al aire…

**y espero que les hubiera gustado, si creo que tarde un poco en actualizar, bueno es que he estado demasiado ocupado, con tareas y otros labores, pero en otra intentare en acutalizar lo mas pronto posible, y bueno como siempre espero que me dejen sus reviews, y seran agradecidos, pero bueno me despido nos vemos pronto.**


	4. Ya no puedo ocultarlo

__**Hola!, como estan?, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, la idea era publicarlo el dia sabado, pero pasaron varias cosas, que el tiempo no me dejaba, pero no les doy mas vuelta al capitulo, asi que disfruten.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el fanfic le pertenece a mi imaginacion.**

_**Aunque pase el tiempo**_

**Capitulo 4: _Ya no puedo ocultarlo_**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Estoy tan sumido en mis pensamientos, tanto que no recuerdo como llegue a la clase de biología, si he estado así todo el fin de semana y hasta ahora sigo así, ¿y por que estoy tan pensativo?, una palabra _"Sam"_, este asunto de Sam me esta volviendo loco, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?, en su rostro, en su cabellera rubia, en sus ojos azules, en sus curvas, si sin darme cuenta el cuerpo de Sam se ha vuelto como decirlo _"sexy"_, uy creo que otra vez estoy babeando, y en lo que mayormente pienso es en sus labios, hasta llego perderme en ellos, lo mas raro de esto es que lo que siento ahora es mas fuerte que… lo que sentía por Carly… no lo se.

_"¡Benson!, ¿esta atendiendo a la clase?"-dijo de un susto el profesor Larson, el profesor de Biología.

_"Disculpe no volverá a pasar"-dije un poco apenado.

_"¡Atienda a la clase!"-me dijo el profesor molesto-"Les daré a todos ustedes un trabajo importante"-se escuchabas pequeñas quejas de los demas-"para que no se quejen, los hare trabajar en parejas"-eso les agrado a muchos, pero yo seguía igual, prefería en estos momento hacerlo solo-"este trabajo consiste en la reproducción y lo importante de este tema"-explico-"ahora daré los nombres que trabajaran juntos"-dijo, yo mientras otra vez me perdí en mis pensamientos, esto me esta pasando muy a menudo, pasaron varios minutos desde que el profesor empezó a dar las parejas que trabajaran-"¡Benson!"-llamo el profesor.

_"Presente, profesor"-dije sin pensar del susto, les causo risas a todos los del aula, excepto Sam.

_"¿Le sucede algo señor Benson?"-pregunto el profesor algo confundido.

_"¿Me nombro profesor?"-pregunte apenado.

_"Estaba diciendo las parejas, por eso lo nombre"-uy entonces hice el ridículo frente a todos.

_"Disculpe, por mi interrupción"-dije rojo de vergüenza.

_"Como iba diciendo, Benson trabajara… veamos Puckett"-dijo, eso me sorprendió, pero ahora es diferente, no se porque, pero ahora no lo siento tan malo como en otras ocasiones-"que raro"-dijo de la nada el profesor algo extraño.

_"¿Qué es lo raro, profesor?"-pregunto Gibby… esperen cuando Gibby llego aquí, de acuerdo estoy muy mal.

_"Que Puckett, no me reclame"-dijo sorprendido viendo a Sam.

_"¿Por qué debería?"-esta es la primera vez en todo el día que escucho a Sam.

_"Bueno, por que siempre quieres trabajar con Shay"-dijo apuntando a Carly, que estaba sentada casi a lo ultimo con Gibby… esperen también Carly estaba aquí, ¿Qué me pasa?.

_"Bueno no siempre va ser así"-dijo Sam.

_"Prosigamos entonces, veamos Gibbson con… Shay"-que casualidad que les tocara juntos, luego de decir todas las parejas que trabajaran en este practico, sonó el timbre de la escuela-"Como saben el trabajo es para el día Jueves, así que no lo olviden"-dijo y todos empezamos a salir, ya afuera pude visualizar a Sam y me acerque a ella para hablar.

_"Sam, Sam, Sam"-la llamaba mientras corría para alcanzarla.

_"¿Qué quieres"-parece que esta de mal humor.

_"Tenemos que hablar"-le dije, raramente ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa-"… sobre el trabajo de Biología"-complete mi oración, Sam dio un pequeño suspiro, cosa que se me hizo extraño.

_"¿Y de que quieres hablar?"-pregunto, no Freddie ahora no es tiempo para que te pierdas en sus labios.

_Te conozco muy bien Sam, estoy mas que seguro que me dejaras solo haciendo todo el trabajo"-le confirme.

_"Lo se"-ni siquiera lo negó-"¿y ni se por que me reclamas?"-dijo dándose la vuelta, y caminado hacia su casillero.

_"¡No!, esta vez no"-dije rápidamente y agarre unos de sus brazos, mi intención era jalarla para que se diera la vuelta y no me diera la espalda, pero accidentalmente, la jale tan fuerte que se apoyo en mi con nuestros rostros muy cerca uno del otro, tan cerca que no me aguantaba las ganas de sentir esos labios que me volvían loco, pero reaccione, no se si lo que hice fue lo mejor-"lo siento"-dije alejándome de ella lentamente algo nervioso.

_"No… no hay problema"-dijo seguramente nerviosa, estuvimos en un silencio incomodo por unos cuantos segundos.

_"Yo… tenemos que estar juntos en esto"-dije Sam se puso mas nerviosa-"… en el trabajo que tenemos que hacer"-le dije ella de nuevo hizo un pequeño suspiro.

_"Freddie, tu me conoces muy bien, sabes lo que es mejor para ambos"-ahora el nervioso era yo-"… que tu hagas el trabajo"-y ahora yo fui el que dio un pequeño suspiro, pero luego reaccione.

_"Oye eso no es justo"-dije molesto-"el trabajo lo hacen dos personas y somos tu y yo"-dije decidido.

_"De acuerdo"-dijo, escuche mal o no, si escuche bien esa respuesta de Sam me sorprendió y mucho.

_"¿En serio?"-le pregunte sorprendido.

_"¿Por qué te sorprende?"-ahora la confundida era ella.

_"Bueno, por que creí que no me harías caso, además no esperaba ganarte"-le confesé.

_"Entonces, realmente no me conoces muy bien"-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

_"Si parece que si"-dije sonriendo igualmente, era un momento algo extraño, hasta que llego Gibby, pero no solo.

_"Hola chicos"-saludo Gibby de buen humor.

_"Hola Gibby"-dijimos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos sin vernos, y la persona que acompañaba a Gibby, le dio pequeños golpes en el hombro, tratando de decirle algo.

_"Oh si, perdón, Sam y Freddie ella es mi amiga Jane Lewis, Jane ellos son Sam y Freddie"-nos presento Gibby, a una chica de la misma estatura mía, ojos azules, pelo castaño, buen cuerpo, pero no tanto como el de Sam, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, no pienses en el cuerpo de Sam ahora.

_"Es un gusto conocerlos"-nos dijo sonriente Jane.

_"Igualmente"-dijimos otra vez al mismo tiempo y otra vez sonreímos ambos.

_"¿Ustedes salen juntos?"-pregunto de la nada.

_"No, no, no, no"-decíamos Sam y yo algo sonrojados.

_"Bien, en ese caso"-decía, mientras se acercaba a mi, me estoy poniendo nervioso-"se que nos conocemos poco, pero desde hace tiempo que quería conocerte"-decía acercándose a mi, mientras yo retrocedía-"y me gustaría que saliéramos algún día, ¿Qué dices?"-dijo con una mirada suplicante.

_"Ehh… yo… bueno…"-no sabia que decirle.

_"¿Qué tal esta noche?"-ni siquiera acepte y esta chica, ya quiere que salgamos hoy.

_"El no puede esta noche, porque estaremos ocupados haciendo un trabajo que nos dieron juntos"-¿acaso la que hablo fue Sam?, esto es raro.

_"¿Qué tal mañana?"-seguía Jane insistiendo.

_"No puede salir en toda la semana"-otra vez hablo Sam, parece molesta, pero ¿Por qué?.

_"Hasta el jueves"-agrego Gibby.

_"¡Gibby!"-regaño Sam.

_"Genial, el viernes entonces"-me pidió de nuevo Jane. ¿Ahora que haré?

_"Nos tenemos que ir"-dijo de repente, agarrando mi mano, y jalándome no se adonde, esto es raro, ¿Qué le pasa a Sam?, ¿Por qué no me ha dejado hablar?, bueno también que no sabia que decirle, pero igual yo tendría que responder las preguntas, ¿tanto le importa el trabajo que tenemos juntos?, no lo creo pero ¿Qué es entonces?, estoy muy confundido.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Me canse, ya me canse de lo mismo, de ver varias chicas insinuándole y coqueteándole a Freddie, ya me canse de eso, nadie puede coquetear con mi bobo, mi tecnicucho, mi Freddie, si es solo mío, ya me canse de que otras intenten arrebatármelo, y para que eso no vuelva a suceder, voy a demostrar que el es mío, diciendo lo que siento por el, de una vez por todas.

_"Sam, ¿adonde me llevas?"-me pregunto Freddie, mientras lo jalaba hacia donde iba, sosteniendo su mano.

_"Ya lo veras"-le respondí con una sonrisa, lo seguía jalando, llegamos a una esquina de un pasillo donde casi nadie pasaba por ahi, me asome si no había nadie cerca, bien no hay nadie, camine hacia la puerta de emergencias, la abrí y salimos-"Ya llegamos"-dije feliz por haber llegado.

_"¿A donde?"-me pregunto confundido.

_"Mi lugar especial"-dije refiriéndome al patio de la escuela, donde había un gran árbol, que daba sombra en los días soleados, pero hoy esta nublado, y no se puede ver lo maravilloso que es ese gran árbol.

_"¿Tu lugar especial?"-me pregunto confundido, de todos modos Freddie no sabia el cariño especial que tengo hacia este lugar.

_"Si así es"-le dije sonriendo-"aquí siempre vengo, cuando paso malos momentos, como cuando estoy triste, cuando no tengo con quien hablar y aquí venia para olvidar cuando vi a mi padre llevandolo brutalmente hacia la cárcel"-dije con una tristeza que llego a mi corazón-"es aquí los malos momentos, los olvido sentándome aquí"-dije apoyándome al gran árbol.

_"Ya veo"-dijo Freddie con una gran sonrisa viendo el árbol a su plenitud-"¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?"-me pregunto con suma tranquilidad.

_"Te traje aquí, porque quiero olvidar algo que me hizo daño por mucho tiempo"-dije pensando en las palabras correctas-"algo que me duele, por estar ocultándolo"- dije entonces note que Freddie, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

_"¿Te paso algo malo Sam?"-pregunto, seguramente pensando que tengo una enfermedad o algo así.

_"No, en realidad siento algo, y me hace daño ocultarlo mas"-dije poniéndome mas nerviosa que antes.

_"¿Y que es?"-pregunto preocupado, estaba tan nerviosa, que decirle con palabras no seria buena idea, entonces se me ocurrió algo mas.

_"Esto…"-y le plante un beso, si un beso que había deseado, al principio Freddie no correspondía al beso, pero poco a poco, correspondió, fue tierno, pero también apasionado y deseado, sentir sus labios con los míos era una sensación, que te hacia olvidar todos lo malos momentos, ¿Será el lugar?, o ¿será el?, no lo se pero no quiero terminar este momento, el beso duro lo que tenia que durar, nos separamos lentamente.

_"Vaya, que respuesta"-dijo algo necesitado de aire.

_"Freddie, me cuesta decirlo, pero no puedo ocultarlo mas… estoy enamorada de ti"-dije viéndole los ojos, el solo se quedo ahí sin decir nada, eso me estaba asustando, ¿acaso el no siente lo mismo?, tal vez no, debí imaginarlo-"perdóname"-dije con la cabeza gacha-"no quise, que te sintieras así, yo se que hay otra chica que te gusta"-dije con un gran dolor en mi alma, me gire dándole la espalda para irme corriendo.

_"¿Y no quieres saber quien es ella?"-me pregunto Freddie, acaso este chico quiere que sufra mas, no puedo soportarlo-"ella es casi de mi estatura"-eso no ayuda en nada-"la conozco desde haca mas de 5 años"-tal vez sigue siendo ella, pero no me importa-"ella es ruda"-espera un momento la chica que creo que es, no es ruda, ¿de quien estará hablando Fredward?-"me hace daño tanto física como emocionalmente"-¿será que?-"sabes, ella es rubia"-con una mano sostuve un mechón de mi cabellera rubia, yo soy rubia-"tiene unos ojos azules, que tan solo mirarlo me siento perdido, por no saber que ocultas ahí"-yo tengo ojos azules, no creo que…, sentí que puso ambas manos en mi cintura-"y ella me esta dando la espalda, evitando que le diga, no que le grite que…-"me gire hacia el viendo su rostro sonriendo-"Estoy enamorado de ti"-dijo yo no sabia que hacer, estaba mi cabeza analizando el momento-"¿quieres saber como se llama?"-pregunto con su media sonrisa.

_"No hace falta"-dije y otra ves le plante un beso, un gran beso, nuestro primer beso, siendo novios… estoy segura que van empezar muchas aventuras con el _tiempo…_

**y espero que les hubiera gustado, no tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecer lo de siempre los infaltables reviews, animan mucho, ustedes son lo mejor, bueno no tengo mas que decir, espero sus reviews.**

**Y si puedo el dia miercoles 7 de diciembre publicare otro capitulo de "Protegiendo tus travesuras", si es que puedo, ojala que si**

**saludos, nos vemos pronto!**


	5. Empieza una relacion capitulo especial

__**Hola, como estan?, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, abajo les digo las razones de porque es tan largo, quiero agradecer por su infaltables reviews me inspiran tanto a seguir escribiendo y espero que dejen muchos mas, bueno no los entretengo mas, asi que disfruten,**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertencen, solo este fic le pertenece a mi imaginacion**

_**Aunque pase el tiempo**_

**Capitulo 5: _Empieza una relación_**

**Carly P.O.V.**

Hay no, mañana es la entrega del trabajo de Biología, y peor aun que el trabajo de Gibby y yo esta por la mitad, la culpa la tiene el gordito, bueno yo también cargo un poco la culpa pero ese no es el punto, sinceramente acabo mas rápido el trabajo con Sam, aunque me deje sola haciendo todo, y ya que mencione a Sam, últimamente ha estado rara, muy rara y no es la único, también Freddie esta de igual de raro, parece que no les hizo bien trabajar juntos, no lo se.

_"Carly no te distraigas, tenemos que entregar esto para mañana"-decía un urgido compañero de trabajo.

_"Esta bien"-le dije cansada, seguramente no esta muy bien en sus notas.

_"Estas muy pensativa ¿Qué te sucede?"-pregunto notando mi estado.

_"No nada, solo que Sam y Freddie han estado portándose raro entre ellos últimamente"-le dije a Gibby.

_"Si lo se, también lo he notado, luego de que ellos dos se escaparan y se perdieran ¿Quién sabe donde?"-Gibby soltó algo que no sabia.

_"¿De que hablas?, ¿Cómo que Sam y Freddie se escaparon y se perdieron?"-pregunte paranoica, creo que esto ya es típico en mi, pero eso no importa ahora.** (N/A: jeje lo recuerdas JennMcFanSamy jeje)**

_"Si cuando les presente a Jane Lewis, Sam se lo llevo a Freddie, no se a donde, después de eso no supe nada de él, hasta el otro día, cuando ya estaba algo raro"-me dijo Gibby, vaya no sabia que Gibby conociera a Jane Lewis, pero ese no es el punto, ¿Dónde se habrán metido los dos?, estoy segura que están ocultando algo los dos, y tengo que descubrir que es-"Ahora por favor Carly, terminemos con esto"-me pidió Gibby.

_"Esta bien"-le dije resignada y volvimos a nuestro trabajo, mañana descubriré lo que sucede entre Sam y Freddie.

Al otro día en Ridgway, mas precisamente en clases de Biología.

_"… y es así como se reproducen los microorganismos"-exponía frente toda la clase, no era como teníamos pensado hacer el trabajo, pero como nos faltaba algunos detalles optamos por exponerlo junto a Gibby.

_"Muy bien Shay, lo hiciste muy bien"-me felicito el profesor Larson, parece que funciono nuestra idea.

_"Gracias profesor"-le dije agradecida.

_"Tu también Gibson, lo hiciste muy bien"-lo felicito, a Gibby que estaba disfrazado, bueno intento de un disfraz, ya que quería que se disfrazara de un microorganismo, pero el problema es que no hay por ninguna parte ese disfraz, y tuve que disfrazarlo con varios trapos viejos.

_"Gracias"-dijo feliz por su intento de disfraz, aunque suene raro a él le gusta.

_"Vayan a sentarse por favor"-nos pidió el profesor Larson-"Bueno chicos les dije a todos, que este trabajo era importante, como acabamos con todas las parejas de trabajo, nombrare a los mejores por su calificación, presentación e investigación"-dijo vaya todo en "ción", mientras el profesor sostenía una hoja, él hablo-"Y los mejores trabajos son de: Lewis y Cruz, Gibson y Shay y… aun no puedo creer esto, Benson y Puckett"-todos nos sorprendimos, y giramos hacia ellos por la sorpresa, ellos sonrieron notoriamente sonrojados y apenados-"Los otros no fue lo suficientemente bueno, pero hay otros que fueron muy malos, es decir me dieron un trabajo sobre la reproducción de ¿madera? ¿En serio chicos?"-decía molesto.

_"¿Qué?, acaso nunca escucho el lema, _"De tal palo, a tal astilla"_, eso creo que es educativo"-dijo un chico de la clase, causando la risa del aula.

_"Cambiando de tema"-dijo ignorando lo dicho recientemente-"aunque no lo sabían, este trabajo era muy importante, porque tenia un gran premio"-decía, ¿de que premio estará hablando?-"y solo esas tres parejas, tienen el derecho de reclamarlo, y el premio es un recorrido a los sitios educativos de New York"-todos abrimos los ojos de la gran sorpresa.

_"¿En serio?"-pregunte emocionada.

_"Así es Shay, las tres parejas irán conmigo a New York por un día completo a visitar los sitios mas históricos y educativos de la ciudad"-lo ultimo no me importaba, pero estoy feliz ¡porque iré a New York!, siempre quise ir.

_"Profesor, no es justo, usted nunca menciono un premio"-se quejo unas de las chicas del aula.

_"Si lo hubiera mencionado, ustedes no harían un trabajo honesto"-le respondió el profesor Larson, la chica solo se quedo en silencio-"Bueno ahora que ya saben todo, volvamos a nuestras actividades educativas"-dijo, y así pasaron las horas, hoy teníamos ensayo de iCarly, durante el ensayo Sam y Freddie se portaron algo extraño entre ellos, con miradas picaras, y sonrojos leves, pero notorios, últimamente todos los ensayos están siendo algo extraños, luego de lo sucedido, Freddie tuvo que irse con su madre, obligándolo a acompañarla al entrenamiento de Tenis de su madre, entonces nos quedamos horas conversando con Sam en el sofá de la sala.

_"…Y por eso espumita no perdió la otra pierna"-me relataba una pequeña y extraña historia de su gato.

_"¿Tu gato es tan tonto, para que no se de cuenta de donde esta parado?"-le pregunte llevando la corriente a la conversación con Sam, ya que note que Sam esta como esperando a alguien.

_"No lo se, pero por suerte estuve ahí, sino estuviera sin otra pierna en estos momentos"-me seguía relatando la historia de su extraño gato con rabia.

_"Si, oye cambiando de tema, ¿no te emociona la idea de ir a New York?"-le pregunte emocionada, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

_"Carly, claro que estoy emocio…"-su emoción fue incompleta, ya que parece que le llego un mensaje, reviso su celular y su expresión cambio repentinamente.

_"¿Qué sucede?"-le pregunte algo extrañada.

_"Lo que sucede es que… mi mamá, si mamá quiere que vaya a casa de una vez"-dijo levantándose del sofá para irse.

_"Pero tu me dijiste que tu mamá estaba en una cita con un pescador"-le dije confundida.

_"Si… pero parece que no le fue bien"-me dijo la rubia que se parecía ansiosa por salir, algo extraño en ella, nunca la vi tan ansiosa por ver a su madre, tal vez la terapia le esta haciendo efecto-"Adiós"-dijo saliendo del apartamento con una caminata rápida, creo que hay gato encerrado aquí, o mejor dicho un gato sin piernas, mejor dejo mis bromas para después, así que decidí seguir a Sam, para ver que sucede.

_"¡Spencer, ya vuelvo!"-le grite a mi hermano que estaba dándose una ducha.

_"¡¿Qué!, ¡¿Qué donde hay huevos?, a pues en la cocina!"-me grito, fue inevitable reírse, después de lo que dijo mi hermano, y Salí empecé a caminar rápidamente, para mi suerte Sam, no se había ido aun, pero lo extraño es que como camina, es decir parece una tonta enamorada caminando así, y se pone mas extraño, ya que pasamos por las escaleras donde tendría que bajarse, para salir del edificio, pero ella siguió caminado por el pasillo y llegamos a una ventana, y paso encima de la ventana saliendo a la salida de emergencia, pero ¿Qué hace ahí?, me acerque mas y me asome a la ventana para ver mejor lo que sucedía.

_"¿Cómo te libraste de Sam?"-le pregunto una voz muy parecida a la de… ¿Freddie?

_"Le dije que mi madre me había pedido que vuelva a casa"-Dijo Sam en un tono algo burlón.

_"Al menos ya estamos los dos juntos"-decía Freddie acercándose lentamente a Sam, ¿Qué sucede aquí?.

_"Solos"-ahora decía Sam, también acercándose peligrosamente a Freddie-"¿y sabes lo que estoy viendo ahora, y quiero comérmelo?"-pregunto con tono muy… ¿seductor?, estoy muy confundida.

_"¿Qué es?"-pregunto Freddie siguiéndole el juego a la rubia.

_"Algo que empieza con **L **y termina con **S**"-decía muy cerca de Freddie.

_"¿Y se complemente con **ABIO**?"-le dijo con su típica sonrisa.

_"Si"-le respondió a poco centímetros, pero se detuvo-"¿si, verdad?"-pregunto Sam, Freddie sonrío a tal pregunta y cerro ese pequeño espacio en un ¡BESO!

_"¡CHICOS!"-dije sorprendida, con los ojos como platos, ellos se asustaron y se separaron, bruscamente, pero aun abrazados.

_"¡CARLY!"-dijeron al mismo tiempo muy sorprendidos, al verme, se separaron de su abrazo.

_"¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?"-pregunte molesta.

_"A pues, no es lo que crees Carly es…"-Sam buscaba una excusa, pero la detuvo Freddie, tomándole de la mano.

_"Es mejor que se lo digamos ahora"-dijo Freddie decididamente, ella asintió.

_"Si es mejor que me lo digan ahora"-reclame aun molesta.

_"Bueno Carly, como veras… que es lo mas obvio que nosotros somos… novios"-decía nerviosa por como iba a reaccionar.

_"Eso es… es…"-pensaba gritarles por no habérmelo dicho, pero no tenia caso hacerlo-"eso es… ¡eso es terriblemente grandioso!"-dije muy emocionada.

_"¡¿Qué?"-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos, por mi reacción.

_"¡Si mis dos mejores amigos salen juntos!"-decia con unos ojos brillosos, feliz y emocionada por su relación-"Pero ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo?"-les pregunte ahora seria.

_"Pronto, pero no sabíamos como"-respondió Freddie.

_"Bueno eso ya no importa, ahora quiero que me cuenten todo, y cuando digo todo es **todo**"-dije con una gran sonrisa, ellos también sonrieron y empezaron a contarme todo, los celos, los sonrojos, y los besos, todo, estoy feliz por ellos, los dos juntos son una ternurita.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Nunca creí que un ñoño por así decirlo, me haría sentir así, es decir tan feliz, hasta ahora no puedo creer, que me enamore de él ciegamente, y lo mejor es que al fin estamos juntos, yo nunca creí que Freddie también se enamoraría de mi, después de cómo lo trataba antes, pero parece que algo de razón tiene la frase, _"del odio al amor hay un solo paso"_, siempre creí que esa frase era una locura, solo piénsenlo, ¿Yo Sam Puckett de Freddie a solo un paso de distancia de enamorarme de él?, siempre creí que era una locura, pero pasando los años me di cuenta de mis palabras, ahora soy feliz con Mi ñoño, y ya no me importan lo que digan los demás, aun cuando lo tenemos oculto, y la única persona que lo sabe es Carly, nuestra mejor amiga, que en realidad descubrió nuestro secreto, y aun sigo sorprendida por como reacciono Carly al saberlo, juro que estaba lista para el mayor de los reclamos que ella pueda dar, pero no fue así, ahora me siento un poco mas tranquila, ya no tengo ese sentimiento de culpa que tengo por ocultárselo a Carly.

Y hablando de Carly, estoy con ella, acompañándola en sus eternas compras, yo las llamo las _"compras de Carly"_, ya que son especiales por el tiempo que se tarda en hacer todas sus compras, siempre me aburro aunque Carly no lo sepa, pero ahora para no aburrirme del todo traje a mi aburrido novio, que bien se siente decir eso, Freddie al comienzo se negó, ya que escucho sobre sus compras de Carly, pero luego lo convencí, con mis labios, nunca creí que seria tan fácil, domar a mi ñoño.

_"¿En qué piensas?"-me pregunto Freddie que estaba a mi lado, mientras esperábamos en una de las tiendas del centro comercial.

_"En nada"-le mentí, me daba un poco de pena decirle que en ese preciso momento estaba pensando en él, aunque esto me pasa muy a menudo, siempre pienso en lo que me tiene loca de él comos sus ojos marrón, que es mi color favorito, es por eso que me pierdo en sus ojos, en sus rostro, ¿tanto se nota que estoy enamorada de este tonto?.

_"¿Cuánto falta para que Carly termine con sus compras?"-me pregunto con tono cansado, el castaño que me volvía loca.

_"Mejor no te quejes, que ni siquiera vamos por la mitad"-le dije, cualquiera diría que es una broma, pero les puedo asegurar que no es así.

_"¿En serio?, no puede ser"-se quejo, de todos modos es la primera vez que viene con nosotras, nunca venia porque era cosa de chicas.

_"Si, yo también me estoy aburriendo"-le dije apoyándome en él, por el cansancio, bueno también por estar cerca de él.

_"¿Y si vamos por unos helados?"-pregunto, lo mire como diciendo "¿en donde?"Capto mi mirada-"Si mira al frente hay una heladería"-dijo señalándolo con su dedo, y de hecho si había una heladería cerca.

_"De acuerdo"-le dije dedicándole una sonrisa, entrelazamos nuestras manos, pero antes iríamos avisarle a Carly-"Carly estaremos comiendo helados, ¿quieres uno?"-le pregunte si por si acaso quería, pero estaba muy concentrada, por lo que respondió otra cosa.

_"Si claro si quieren vayan a darse sus besitos a otro lado, yo estaré aquí viendo que me queda mejor"-decía Carly súper concentrada en su vestido, pero igualmente Freddie y yo nos sonrojamos levemente.

_"Esa no era la pregunta, pero de acuerdo"-dijo Freddie, mientras yo me ponía roja como un tomate, entonces empezamos a caminar con las manos entrelazadas, mientras caminábamos, curiosamente entro una mujer de edad, y Freddie extrañamente me jalo hacia los percheros que colgaban camisas, y nos escondimos detrás de ellos.

_"¿Qué te sucede?"-le pregunte molesta por la acción.

_"Lo que sucede es que esa mujer que acaba de entrar as amiga de mi mamá, y si me descubre le contara a ella y conociendo a mi mamá me creerá _"rebelde"_ y no me dejara salir"-dijo en tono preocupación, y eso también me preocupa, mayormente sus salidas son conmigo.

_"¿Tan grave es?"-le pregunte con algo de preocupación.

_"Si, le mentí, le dije que estaría en otra parte"-me dijo sin perder la vista a la mujer.

_"¿Dónde le dijiste que ibas a estar?"-le pregunte, sospecho que me esta ocultando algo.

_"Eso no es lo importante"-dijo poniéndose algo nervioso.

_"Dilo"-le dije, se que me esta ocultando algo.

_"De acuerdo, le dije que estaría en un exposición"-me dijo, aun así, tengo sospechas.

_"¿Qué clase de exposición?"-le pregunte, mirándolo fijamente, él se resigno y me dijo la verdad.

_"De cómo se hacían, calzoncillos antibacteriales"-dijo, fue inevitable, estallar en risas, la gente me miraba de forma extraña, pero no me importo-"Sam, no te rías, me podría descubrir"-dijo preocupado, entonces deje de reír, por el bien de Freddie-"además, no están gracioso"-decía molesto por como reaccione.

_"Vamos no te enojes, tu sabes que lo es"-le dije divertidamente, pero el seguía preocupado por la señora.

_"Eso no me importa, lo importante es como, saldremos si que esa mujer me vea, justamente se tuvo que parar en la ventanilla, viendo ropa de niños"-se quejaba Freddie, en eso Carly nos encuentra.

_"Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?"-nos pregunto, pero luego cambio su mirada a una picara-"Se tomaron en serio el lugar para su besitos"-dijo divertidamente, yo me sonroje, eso no es divertido.

_"Nos escondemos, y ¡NO!"-le respondí a sus dos tontas preguntas, pero luego se me ocurrió una idea-"Carly ¿no harías un favor?"-le pedí a Carly, Freddie volteo para verme.

_"¿Que tienes pensado?"-me pregunto Freddie.

_"Eh… claro chicos, ¿Cuál es el favor?"-decía mi amiga no tan segura, pero dispuesta a ayudar.

_"Ves a esa mujer, que esta en viendo la ropa para niños en la ventanilla"-le dije, ella asintió-"bueno quiero que hagas todo lo posible para que la distraigas, para que Freddie salga sin ser visto por ella, luego te diré porque, ok"-le dije a Carly, Freddie sonrío, por mi ingeniosa idea, me encanta su sonrisa.

_"Buena idea"-decía mi ñoño novio, sonriendo.

_"Si tienes que acostumbrarte"-le decía sonriendo, mientras me acercaba a él, mas precisamente a sus labios.

_"¡Chicos!, creo que no es el momento"-nos dijo Carly, para que reaccionemos de nuestro lindo trance.

_"Si tienes razón, pongamos en marcha el plan"-dije mandatariamente, entonces Carly fue e hizo su parte, distraer a la señora Hart amiga de la mamá de Freddie, Freddie aprovecho el momento y cuidadosamente empezaba a caminar, para salir de la tienda, luego me di cuenta de algo, Carly no es muy buena distrayendo a la gente, entonces, tuve que recurrir, por si las moscas a un nuevo plan, camine hacia la sección de ropa intima, alce unos cuantos, llegue a la caja registradora-"Me llevo estos"-le dije sin perder la vista, como iba el plan.

_"¿Solo se va a llevar esto?, señorita"-pregunto una mujer joven con su sonrisa falsa de comercial, seguramente para atender a los clientes.

_"¡Si, por favor dese prisa, es una emergencia"-luego la joven cambio su sonrisa, por una mirada de asco, ¡no me quiero imaginar, en lo que esta pensando!, pero mientras eso pasaba.

_"¿Freddie?, ¿Freddie Benson?"-escuche de parte de la señora Hart, ¡rayos!, se dio cuenta.

_"Oh, hola señora Hart, no la había visto, ¿Cómo esta?"-dijo Freddie, nervioso, muy nervioso.

_"Bien gracias, ¿y tú que haces aquí?"-pregunto, y esa era la pregunta que Freddie no quería escuchar.

_"A pues yo… yo… yo…"-Freddie buscaba la excusa perfecta, pero este tonto, no tiene la capacidad de mentir bien, así que tuve que salir a escena.

_"Bien Freddie, ya compre los calzoncillos"-dije acercándome a él, a salvar a mi príncipe azul, esto no tiene nada que ver con los cuentos de hada ¿cierto?

_"¿Calzoncillos?"-pregunto Freddie confundido, frunciendo el seño.

_"Si, los **calzoncillos**"-dije con énfasis para que me siguiera la corriente.

_ "Ah si los calzoncillos"-decía sin entender, pero siguiéndome la corriente.

_"¿Para que son los calzoncillos, Freddie?"-pregunto la señora Hart, una mujer de media estatura, pelo teñido de color rojo, ojos negros sin brillo, y tendrá al menos 40 años para adelante.

_"Son para…"-decía nervioso, mientras me miraba, tal vez queriendo decir algo, reaccione.

_"Son para una exposición"-ella me miro extraña-"así es, estoy un grupo, donde exponemos las diferencias de un calzoncillo común, y uno antibacterial"-de acuerdo, deberían darme un premio por ganar a la nominación de _"La mejor mentira para salvar a tu novio"_ y si que lo ganaría ampliamente-"y le pedí a Freddie que me acompañe"-agregue.

_"Oh, eso es interesante, bien por ustedes, y Freddie, le mandas saludos de mi parte, a tu madre por favor"-decía sin dejar sonreír.

_"Por supuesto señora Hart"-decía Freddie ahora mas tranquilo.

_"Fue un gusto conocerte…"-decía refiriéndose a mi.

_"Sam, Sam Puckett"-le dije tendiéndole la mano, para presentarme.

_"Sam, fue un gusto conocerte"-dijo despidiéndose, de forma cortes y aburrida-"bueno chicos los dejo, tengo que buscar ropa para mi nieto, adiós"-se despidió.

_"Adiós señora Hart"-se despidió Freddie, luego giro hacia a mi-"eres una genio, por eso estoy enamorado de ti"-dijo sus cursilerías, pero aun así sonríe agradecida.

_"Me debes una Fredward"-le dije en tono divertido.

_"Chicos, lo siento, no pude distraerla, perdónenme"-decía con un poco de arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

_"No importa a Sam se le ocurríos algo mejor, así que tranquilízate un poco"-le pedía Freddie a mi amiga, esta sonrío.

_"Chicos, ahora explíqueme ambos, ¿Por qué tuvimos que hacer eso?"-pregunto Carly.

_"Bueno la verdadera razón, es que ella era amiga de mi mamá y si no tuviera una buena excusa como la de Sam, de seguro le diría a mi mamá que estuve aquí y…"-no termino lo que tenia que decir, ya que Carly lo interrumpió.

_"Espera, espera, espera… ¿no le han dicho a sus madres, que salen?"-pregunto Carly, ambos negamos con la cabeza-"¡No puede ser!, los dos tienen que decirles la verdad a sus madres"-decía molesta, tratándonos como si fuera nuestra madre-"Sino se meterán en problemas"-dicho, es prácticamente, se parece a una mamá preocupada.

_"Lo sabemos, pero no sabemos como decírselos, sin que se molesten"-dije.

_"Algo se les tiene que ocurrir a ambos, y tiene que ser pronto"-decía Carly ahora algo mas tranquila, sin el rol de _"madre preocupada"_.

_"Si, tiene razón"-dijo Freddie reflexionando lo dicho por mi amiga.

_"Si lo se"-dije también reflexionando.

_"¿Por qué no se lo dicen hoy?, si empiezan con tu mamá, Sam"-dijo viéndome a mi, luego desvío la mirada hacia a Freddie-"Y luego con tu mamá"-dijo.

_"¿Tu que piensas?"-me pregunto Freddie, poniendo su brazo encima mío.

_"Parece buena idea"-le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

_"Claro que lo es, chicos suerte con eso, se que va a ser difícil para ambos"-Carly nos daba su apoyo incondicional.

_"Gracias por apoyarnos Carly"-dijo Freddie sonriente, típico en él.

_"Bueno, yo quiero mi helado"-le dije a Freddie, así que lo jale hacia a la heladería.

_"¡Chicos, esperen yo también quiero un helado!"-Grito Carly corriendo con su infinidad de bolsas para alcanzarnos, luego de lo que paso, los calzoncillos que era para la _"exposición"_ los done, para la caridad, al principio quería venderlos a cualquiera incluso a los vagabundos, quería mi dinero de vuelta, pero Freddie, no se como lo hizo, me convenció que lo done, creo que el también sabe mi debilidad.

Mas tarde ese día, Freddie y yo hablamos sobre el tema de decirles a nuestras madres, como dijo Carly empezaremos con la mía y luego con la de Freddie, en este momento estoy con mi mamá viendo la televisión, _"milagrosamente"_ mi mamá no tuvo una cita, seria el momento indicado para decírselo, Freddie no tarda en llegar del gimnasio, si así es el debilucho, bueno ya no tan debilucho empezó ir al gimnasio, y creo que le esta dando buenos resultados, todavía recuerdo cuando lo descubrí.

**Flashback**

"…Y como mañana Carly y Spencer, estarán yendo a visitar a unos familiares, nosotros podemos estar solo toda la tarde"-le decía a mi reciente novio castaño.

_"Si, parece buena idea, pero ya tenia otros planes, desde hace tiempo"-me dijo algo nervioso, ¿Por qué se puso así?.

_"¿Qué planes tienes?"-le pregunte algo molesta.

_"Tu sabes, salir con mis amigos"-decía mas nervioso-"tu sabes para hacer cosas **"ñoñas"** que tú odias"-dijo, pero aun estando algo nervioso.

_"De acuerdo, si tu quieres hacer cosas ñoñas con tus amigos, en vez de estar conmigo, lo entenderé"-le dije fingiendo estar molesta, para asustarlo.

_"No lo tomes a mal"-cayo redondito a mi pequeña trampa.

_"Tranquilo, era solo una bromita"-le dije entre risas, estábamos en su apartamento, yo estaba sentada en su sofá y el también sentado pero revisando algo en su laptop, la dejo sobre su mesita y se me acerco.

_"Muy graciosita"-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios, para darnos nuestro lindo, intenso y tierno beso, pero justamente suena el teléfono, haciendo que por el susto, saltemos choquemos accidentalmente nuestras frentes.

_"Auch, iré atender, si"-dijo levantándose con la mano en la frente, yo estaba igual, pero se me paso rápido, el apartamento de Freddie es bonito, pocas veces entro aquí, todo bien acomodado, los sillones bien cómodos, si esto es vida, mientras disfrutaba la comodidad del sofá, le llego así como un mensaje al celular de Freddie, se que esta mal ver los mensajes de otras personas, Carly me lo ha dicho varias veces, pero yo su novia, tengo derecho ¿cierto?, al final que puedo perder, veamos…

_Alice: "Espero que llegues temprano hoy ;)"_

¡¿Qué? ¿Qué significa este mensaje? ¿y quien rayos es Alice?, ¿acaso Freddie me engaña?, ah no, se las vera conmigo este bobo, pero esperen, ella dijo que se verían hoy, y Freddie me dijo que iría con sus amigos ñoños, seguramente esos dos se van encontrar a escondidas, y si sigo a Freddie a donde se van encontrar, sabre quien es la tonta de Alice y le daré una paliza que nunca olvidara.

_"¿Te sucede algo?"-me saco de mis pensamientos el tramposo de Freddie.

_"No, nada bebé"-le dije, quiero llegar al fondo de esto, así que tendré que esperar.

Luego de lo sucedido, espere a Freddie afuera del edificio, y al fin salio, pero esperen un momento ¿Por qué Freddie esta vestido de polera deportiva, short igualmente deportivos y zapatillas deportivas y lleva en su espalda una mochila?, ese no es la pinta para alguien que va a ver a una cita o algo así, mejor dejo las dudas de un lado, y empiezo a seguirlo.

Luego de unas 12 calles Freddie caminaba, yo tenia una distancia de al menos de 10 metros o menos, hasta que entro un local, el local decía _"__GYM Thompson__"_, esperen un momento ¿Por qué Freddie entro un gimnasio?, tendré que averiguarlo, al entrar no vi a Freddie por ninguna parte, seguramente debe estar en los vestidores mejor me escondo un buen lugar, al menos para que Freddie no me vea, encontré el lugar y justo en ese momento aparece Freddie acompañado, pero no de una chica sino de un hombre alto y fornido de raza latina, curiosamente Freddie empezó hacer una rutina de ¡ejercicios!.

Luego de varios tipos de ejercicios, como levantamiento de pesas, mancuernas y otras que no tengo ni idea que se llaman, Freddie algo agitado comenzó conversar con su seguramente instructor.

_"Muy bien Freddie, estuviste muy motivado hoy día"-Felicito el instructor de Freddie.

_"Gracias, señor"-dijo sonriente, luego de eso, este debilucho, me demostró que ya no era mas un debilucho, porque se saco la polera que llevaba puesta y bueno, creo que se me escapo un poco de baba, estaba tan emocionada, que inconcientemente me acerque a él.

_"¡Freddie!"-le grite mientras me acercaba, el se sorprendió al verme.

_"¡Sam!"-dijo con los ojos abiertos-"¿Qué-que-que-que haces aquí?"-balbuceo tanto por la sorpresa que le di, yo solo seguía viendo su cuerpo, haciendo que se sonroje un poco, a lo que también me sonroje.

_"Hola"-decía una voz _seductora_, acercándose a nosotros, era una chica alta, pelo castaño, ojos celestes claros y cuerpo bien trabajado, seguramente por el gimnasio.

_"Hola"-dijo fríamente Freddie, poniéndose a mi lado.

_"¿Y quien es tu amiga?"-le pregunto, ahora con un tono de ¿celos?

_"Soy Sam, la novia de Freddie"-me adelante en responder, era la primera vez que decía esto, y tengo que decirlo se siente tan bien decirlo mejor aun a una chica que ve con otros ojos a mi Freddie.

_"Oh, ya veo, yo soy Alice"-así que esta es la tonta de Alice, tengo una ganas de romperle la cara-"Ya veo porque"-decía mirando a Freddie, mas precisamente a su torso, así que me dio rabia y agarre su polera que tenia en la mano y lo escondí con la misma polera.

_"No es por eso"-decía mirándome a mi, y no a ella, esto se ha vuelto confuso.

_"Cuidado, te lo pueden quitar"-me dijo en susurro, y me dieron ganas de matarla, pero Freddie a tiempo me sostuvo para que no haga una locura, salio asustada como una niñita.

_"Freddie, ¿Quién es esa chica, por que me te miraba así, y por que te manda mensajes?"-es inevitable me dieron ataques de celos.

_"Leíste mis mensajes"-dijo simplemente.

_"Yo… ¡tengo derecho, soy tu novia!"-**(N/A: No me odien por pensar que las novias pueden leer nuestros mensajes, pero a mi me sucedió, y siempre me decía la misma excusa jeje) **le dije nervosamente, él solo sonrío.

_"Tranquila, no te voy a reclamar, tienes razón tienes **derecho**"-dijo con énfasis la ultimo, su sonrisa se borro-"y sobre esa chica es Alice Cooper y me miraba así por que ha intentado llamar mi atención, para que la invite a salir, como los otros chicos del gimnasio"-me dijo sinceramente, luego se me metió una duda, que no podía dejarlo de un lado.

_"Y ¿Por qué nunca la invitaste a salir?"-le pregunte, me dolía pero en serio quería saber.

_"Por dos razones, primero: porque estoy desde hace tiempo enamorado de ti"-sonríe a tal confesión-"y segundo: nunca me aprecio por quien soy, sino por como cambie en mi apariencia"-no entendía bien lo ultimo que me dijo.

_"¿Tu apariencia?, ¿pero que tiene que…?"-entonces me di cuenta de que hablaba, y si que cambio, a mi nunca me importo su forma física o como se vea, solo me importa él.

_"Oye, y ahora ¿Por qué estas aquí?"-pregunto.

_"Bueno porque… después de leer ese mensaje de esa tal Alice Cooper, me dieron ganas de matarla, y pensé que te encontrarías con ella, ya que me dijiste que iba a estar con tus amigos ñoños"-le dije rápidamente pero nerviosa por como lo tomaría él.

_"Perdóname"-dijo, de acuerdo eso no me la esperaba.

_"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?"-le dije confundida.

_"Porque te mentí, te dije que iba a estar con mis amigos haciendo cosas ñoñas, y obviamente no estoy haciendo cosas ñoñas"-me dijo con una sonrisa-"perdóname"-me dijo en voz baja pero sin dejar de sonreír.

_"Te perdono, al menos valió la pena descubrir lo que ocultabas"-le dije acercándome a él y abrazarlo por el cuello.

_"Eh… si"-decía sonrojado, sabiendo a que me refería-"Sam podrías esperarme, voy a cambiarme y si es necesario a darme una ducha"-decía sonriente-"me devuelves mi polera"-me pidió, lo pensé bien y…

"No"-dije abrazando a la polera, el solo rodó los ojos, se alejo dirigiéndose a los vestidores, luego de eso nos fuimos juntos, Freddie me hizo prometerle que no le diga nadie, las únicas personas que lo saben son su mamá y yo, y nadie mas, ya que le da mucha pena decirlo, aunque no me importa, así nadie le echa el ojo a Freddie a mi ñoño.

**Fin Flashback**

Y hasta ahora no puedo de dejar de pensar en su nuevo cambio, vaya tan mal estoy, que cuando tengo la oportunidad de pensar en él, lo hago.

_"¿Qué tanto babeas?"-dijo mi mamá, rayos ¿tanto se me nota?.

_"No es nada, solo pienso en pollo frito"-dije algo nerviosa, ella de nuevo giro su mirada hacia la televisión, luego de eso me llego un mensaje de texto de mi tonto.

_Bebé: "Ya estoy afuera de tu casa"_

Apenas termine de leer el mensaje me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta, la abrí y ahí estaba él con su ropa deportiva, ay no, no puede ser, justamente tuvo que venir con una polera sin mangas pegado al cuerpo, espero no perder toda mi saliva, por estar babeando por él.

_"Hola Sam"-me saludo acompañado de un pequeño beso-"¿Esta tu mamá?"-pregunto nervioso.

_"Si, pasa"-le dije, él entro y al momento que lo vio se extraño.

_"Hola señora Puckett"-saludo Freddie con sus tontos nervios, los cuales me estan contagiando.

_"Hola, ¿tu que haces aquí?"-le pregunto con su mirada fija en él.

_"Mamá, tengo que decirte algo"-le dije sosteniendo la mano de Freddie.

_"¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué hicieron?"-la ultima pregunta lo dijo viendo a Freddie con una mirada asesina, poniendo a Freddie muy tenso.

_"Mamá lo que tenemos que decirte es…"-estaba muy nerviosa-"es que…"-los nervios no me dejan terminar-"es que…, es que…"-pero alguien hablo primero.

_"Hay niña tanta vueltas les da a lo que tienes que decirme, ya se que tú y este ñoño salen juntos"-dijo fastidiada, pero Freddie y yo quedamos tan sorprendidos, que quedamos en estado de shock al máximo si es posible-"si tortolos, ya lo sabia"-dicho esto se puso de pie, ya que estaba sentada en el sofá.

_"¿Cómo nos descubriste?"-le pregunte aun en estado de shock, como Freddie.

_"Hay cosas que ustedes no necesitan saber"-decía ella con una sonrisa maliciosa

_"¿Y no le molesta?"-le pregunto Freddie, recuperándose de la sorpresa de hace unos segundos.

_"No, para nada, si tu haces feliz a mi hija, y ella con esa felicidad tiene esa sonrisa imborrable característico de las Puckett, esta bien por mi"-dijo sonriendo, eso basto para que entendiera, y me puse feliz al escuchar eso.

_"Gracias mamá"-le dije mientras me acercaba, aun cuando ella no se lo esperaba, la abrase, la abrase demostrándole mi cariño de las pocas veces que lo hago, entonces es oficial, pasamos la primera prueba, ahora falta la segunda y la mas difícil, la prueba de la loca mamá de Freddie.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Logramos superar unas de las pruebas más difíciles, para ahora se viene una más difícil que esta, y estoy seguro que si pasamos esta prueba con éxito, las otras pruebas para nuestra relación, serán algo más fáciles de superar.

Íbamos caminando Sam y yo hacia mi apartamento, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, caminamos todo el camino en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas, al llegar, tomamos el elevador, y decidí hablarle para bajar un poco el nerviosismo.

_"¿Estas nerviosa?"-pregunte, vaya forma de bajar el nerviosismo, a veces puedo ser tan tonto como dice Sam.

_"Algo"-me respondió en voz baja se notaba sus nervios, le apreté la mano, para indicarle que estaba con ella, ella me sonrío, al llegar al octavo piso, los nervios aumentaron, teníamos las incógnitas de ¿Qué pasaría?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría mi mamá?, ¿será que hará todo para que me separe de ella?, esas preguntas, me volvían loco, pero de algo estoy seguro, si mi mamá me quiere separar de Sam, y para eso declara una guerra, no importa porque yo le daré guerra, porque nada hará que me separe, de mi demonio rubio.

Sam y yo, ya estábamos al frente del apartamento 8-D, antes de entrar decidí decirle algo Sam.

_"¿Estas lista?"-le pregunte antes de entrar, ella dio un gran suspiro.

_"Si, vamos"-dijo, entonces, abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, en la sala no había nadie, seguramente debe estar cocinando para la cena.

_"¡Mamá, ya llegue!"-grité para saber si ella esta aquí y de hecho a los pocos segundos apareció, saliendo de la cocina.

_"Que bueno que ya llegaste Freddito, la cena ya esta lis…"-se detuvo en seco al ver la presencia de Sam-"Hola Samantha ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-la saludo mi mamá de una forma algo, extraña, como si no se sorprendiera que ella esta en mi apartamento.

_"Mamá, Sam vino porque los dos tenemos que decirte algo"-le dije pero en un mar de nervios que apenas podía controlar.

_"¿Qué es?, ¿Es algo malo?"-pregunto mi mamá, aunque suene muy raro, me lo pregunto de la misma forma que me lo dijo la mamá de Sam.

_"No, no es nada malo"-le dije para tranquilizarla, luego agarre fuertemente la mano de Sam, decidido a decirle-"Mamá lo que tenemos que contarte es que…"-mis nervios no me dejaban terminar-"Lo que tenemos que decirte es…"-lo intentaba-"es que…"-lo intentaba, pero…

_"Hijito ¿Qué tanto te cuesta decir que tú y Samantha, están juntos?"-pregunto mi mamá.

_"Porque es difícil decirte algo que te puede molestar"-le dije fastidiado, por no dejarme terminar, pero esperen…-"Lo-lo-lo sa-sa-sabias-as"-balbucee por la sorpresa, mi mamá ¿lo sabia?

_"Si así es"-respondió con una simpleza que me dejaba mas confundido que antes, igual Sam estaba igual que yo.

_"¿Y no le molesta?"-esta fue Sam que hablo, yo seguía analizando lo que estaba pasando.

_"No, bueno al principio me molesto que saliera con una delincuente, sin ofender"-le dijo mi mamá a Sam.

_"Descuide, lo entiendo"-respondió Sam sin importarle.

_"Pero vi como bebito era feliz, y que mejor que él este feliz, no importa si es contigo, por eso no intente separarlos"-nos comento mi mamá, yo seguía en shock, mientras Sam, ya sonría con tranquilidad-"¿y tu jovencito, cuando pensabas decírmelo?"-me pregunto molesta.

_"Perdóname mamá, no sabia como decírtelo"-le dije recuperándome de la sorpresa increíble.

_"Bueno eso ya no importa"-me dijo sonriente.

_"Mamá, ¿como descubriste que salía con Sam?"-quería sacarme esa gran duda.

_"Bueno una noche, me preocupe por ti, porque no llegabas a la casa, así que decidí llamar a los que conoces, primero llame a Carly, pero dijo que no sabia donde estabas, luego llame a Gibby, pero tampoco sabia nada sobre ti, luego llame a la casa de Samantha, me respondió su mamá, y me dijo que tampoco sabia donde estaba, luego me dijo que tampoco sabia donde estaba ella"-me relato, mientras señalaba a Sam-"así que tuvimos sospechas, e investigamos"-termino de decir.

_"Contraste un investigador, ¿cierto?"-le pregunte con obviedad.

_"Si, pero eso ya no es lo importante, y Samantha, ¿no quieres quedarte a cenar?"-le pregunto con gentileza.

_"Si, gracias señora Benson"-respondió mi novia, mi mamá sonrío y fue a la cocina, y sonreí, porque sabia que ya no habría mas problemas en decirle a la gente que Sam y yo somos novios-"Ya sabemos porque mi mamá lo sabia"-me dijo Sam.

_"Si, debe se por eso"-le dije con mi sonrisa, luego de eso, cenamos tranquilamente logramos superar las pruebas mas difíciles, y estoy seguro que toda las pruebas que vienen serán mas fáciles de superar, por que así se empieza una relación, con pruebas que indican que puede funcionar o no, lo importante ahora es que siempre estaré con Sam, _aunque pase el tiempo…_

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado, y por favor dejen un review se los pido de corazon.**

**La razon por lo que salio largo este capitulo es simple, voy a estar desaparecido, lo mas seguro desde el 26 de diciembre hasta el 3 de enero, estare de viaje durante ese tiempo, asi que como esto va ser lo ultimo que subire del año, decidi unir 2 capitulos en uno, como regalo de navidad y año nuevo jeje, esa es la razon.**

**Espero que me dejen muchos reviews diciendome lo que piensan sobre este capitulo, los espero con ansias.**

**Saludos y nos vemos pronto!**

**AH, antes que me olvide, volvere para el 2012, asi que por adelantado les DESEO UN FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**ahora asi, nos vemos pronto!**


	6. Te amo

**Hola Como estan?... espero que bien.. jeje bueno este un nuevo capitulo, me tarde demasiado a decir verdad, pero ojala valga la pena la espera, y eso quisiera saberlos con sus reviews... espero q me dejen muchos...**

**Bueno no los entretengo mas, asi que disfruten...  
><strong>

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertence!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aunque pase el Tiempo<em>**

**Capitulo 6: Te amo**

Una cierta chica llega a la escuela de buen un humor, era lunes por la mañana, Carly llegaba a la escuela después de un fin de semana inolvidable para ella y sus amigos mas cercanos, todo el fin de semana estuvieron paseando por las calles de la mística Nueva York, gracias a un premio que el profesor les entrego por ser los mejores trabajo en pareja, la sonrisa de Carly no se la borraba nadie, era una sonrisa que contagiaba alegría a quien la miraba, cuando llego a su casillero, alguien se acercó.

-"Carly, Hola ¿Cómo estas?"-pregunto el gordito de iCarly Gibby.

-"Hola Gibby, bien y ¿tú?"-pregunto de muy buen humor.

-"Bueno estoy bien, veo que estas muy feliz"-le dijo sonriendo.

-"Así es, es que viajar a Nueva York, fue una experiencia increíble (N/A: Ese viaje no tiene nada que ver con iShock America) me gustaría repetirlo"-dijo con mucha alegría.

-"Si fue unos de los mejores viajes que he tenido a decir verdad"-confeso Gibby, En ese mismo instante llega una pareja que hace unos días confirmaron su romance, eran Freddie y Sam, llegaban con la manos entrelazadas y sonriendo.

-"Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?"-saludaron ambos.

-"Hola, tortolitos"-saludo con una mirada picara Carly.

-"Hola chicos, veo que ustedes vienen de buen humor ¿cierto?"-dijo Gibby.

-"Eh algo así, es que vimos como un vago le discutía a un poste de señalización"-comento Sam.

-"Ah ¿Y como es eso?"-pregunto confundida Carly.

-"Si es que mientras caminábamos, vimos que un vagabundo discutía con un poste que decía "PARE" y el vagabundo le decía "Tu no eres nadie, para estar diciéndome que hacer", fue tan cómico"-relato el castaño, mientras reían con Sam-"Es mas lo grabe"-dijo señalando su peraphone.

-"Se van a morir de la risa cuando lo vean"-anticipo la rubia.

-"OK, lo miraremos después de clases, porque no falta mucho para que…"-pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de el timbre de la escuela.

-"Bueno a clases, nos vemos mas tardecito Sam"-se despidió con un corto beso Freddie de su novia.

-"De acuerdo bebe, te extrañare"- dijo Sam.

-"Yo igual, vamos Gibby"-propuso Freddie a su amigo Gibby, quien tenia la misma clase con el castaño.

-"De acuerdo, adiós chicas"-se despidió el gordito, así fue que se alejaron de las chicas.

-"¿Todo bien con Freddie?"-pregunto feliz por sus dos mejores amigos.

-"Mejor que lo que crees"-respondió con una sonrisa boba la rubia.

-"Vamos a nuestra clase Julieta"-se burlo divertidamente Carly.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, compartían todos una mesas para cada uno, Carly y Gibby sentados juntos, mientras que al frente se encontraban Sam y Freddie la nueva pareja, cada persona que pasaba cerca de ellos los felicitaban, algunas que otras amenazas de que se alejen por los fans de cada uno, pero Sam los mandaba a volar con su mirada intimidante.

-"Vaya, ustedes produjeron un revuelto en la escuela desde que están juntos"- dijo Carly.

-"Si lo se, pero no me importa"-dijo Sam dándole un buen bocado a su almuerzo.

-"Es curioso, que hayan personas en contra de su relación"-dijo Gibby.

-"Si yo igual me sorprendí"- dijo el castaño.

-"La verdad es que no me sorprende siempre hubo y habrán personas que me odiaran de por vida"-decía Sam pensando que se trataba por su personalidad.

-"Bueno cambiando de tema, falta pocos para los exámenes finales"-decía Carly algo preocupada.

-"see"-dijeron todos desganados.

-"Es la época del año que mas odio"-dijo la rubia.

-"Si yo igual, pero ¿se dan cuenta que es nuestros últimos exámenes finales?"-dijo Freddie con algo de emoción.

-"Eso es cierto, luego viene la universidad"-dijo con algo con emoción, pero también con tristeza al saber que tal vez no vería mas a sus amigos.

-"Eso me pone un poco triste, pero vean el lado positivo es un escalón mas en la vida, que superaremos"-dijo Gibby intentando animar un poco el ambiente.

-"Si tienes razón Gibby"-dijo Carly un poco mas alegre-"Oigan ¿ya tienen pensado en que universidad van estudiar?, al menos que quieran convertirse en vagos"-lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Sam con una mirada divertida.

-"Tranquila Carly ya tengo una idea en que universidad voy a estudiar"-dijo la rubia para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-"¿En serio, y en donde?"-pregunto ahora el gordito.

-"En la universidad de Washington, duh"-dijo Sam como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-"Y que vas estudiar"-pregunto Carly.

-"Aun no lo tengo muy claro"-respondió, aunque la verdad Sam ya tenia una idea de lo que quería estudiar, pero no se anima a decirlo aun.

-"¿Y tu Gibby?"-pregunto Carly.

-"Eh, ya tengo la admisión para estudiar en la Universidad de California en San Diego"-dijo mientras le daba un nuevo bocado a su almuerzo.

-"Entonces nos seguiremos viendo, yo igual estudiare en esa universidad"-dijo emocionada la castaña.

-"¿En serio?"-pregunto realmente sorprendido el gordito.

-"¡Si!, pero ¿En que facultad estudiaras?"-pregunto Carly nuevamente.

-"En el campo de teatro y danzas"-dijo emocionado.

-"¿Ah?"-se sorprendieron todos.

-"¿En Serio?"-pregunto Sam.

-"¡Si!"-dijo ilusionado, viéndose en escenarios muy pronto-"¿Y tu Carly?"-agrego.

-"En medicina"-dijo orgullosa.

-"Te felicito Carly, aunque no te imaginaba estudiando medicina, por que sé que tu estomago es muy sensible"-dijo Sam algo sorprendida.

-"Si, lo se, pero me encanta ayudar a los demás, y ya veremos si sobrevivo"-Dijo Carly, luego noto algo extraño, Freddie no hablo nada de nada desde que empezaron a hablar sobre las universidades-"¿Y tu Freddie?"-pregunto, todos miraron al castaño, Freddie que estaba en otra reacciono.

-"¿Eh? A pues yo… aun no lo se"-mintió, solo Sam se dio cuenta de eso.

-"¿En serio?"-pregunto Carly.

-"Tengo varias opciones, pero hasta ahora no me decido"-agrego.

-"Ah de acuerdo, ojala entres a una buena universidad"-dijo en apoyo a su amigo, Sam se dio cuenta de su mentira, y quería hablar con su novio seriamente, pero lo haría después de clases, era un tema privado.

* * *

><p>Luego de clases Sam esperaba ansioso a su novio Freddie, Sam ya tenia la costumbre de esperarlo después de clases, ya que Freddie tenia que hacer algunas cosas en serio ñoñas con sus amigos del A.V. Club, ya que Freddie hace unas semanas fue ascendido presidente del club gracias a su experiencia ganada por el famoso web show, Sam ya iba esperando al menos 23 minutos contados por la rubia hasta que llego cierto mensaje.<p>

Bebé: Lo siento, tengo q quedarme mas tiempo con los del Club surgió un problema con… te explicaría pero se q no t interesa… _ es algo q me voy a tardar, ve tu sola, mas tarde iré a tu casa. Te quiero 3

Al terminar de leerlo, suspiro resignada, era la tercera vez desde que salen que sucede, pero no se quejaba del todo, a veces sentía que era bueno caminar sola de vez en cuando.

Y así lo hizo empezó a dirigirse a su casa, llego a los 20 minutos gran parte lo hizo caminando pero recordó que tenia dinero y subió a un bus que la dejaba relativamente cerca de su casa, al llegar, se sorprendió al encontrarse con su madre sentada en el sofá comiendo helado.

-"Hola mamá, me sorprende verte acá temprano"-luego diviso que estaba comiendo helado-"¿Qué paso, otro hombre te rompió el corazón?"-pregunto, como si no fuera algo nuevo, y en parte era asi.

-"No realmente, solo tenia hambre, pero si hay una razón para que me encuentre aquí Sam"-dijo seriamente, muy extraña en ella, creía Sam.

-"¿Y cual es la razón?"-pregunto, ella se levanto del sofá y dejo el helado en la mesita mas cercana.

-"Es tu futuro hija"-Sam se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra.

-"¿Mi futuro?"-pregunto entre sorprendida y confundida-"¿Qué hay con mi futuro?"-pregunto la rubia.

-"Sam, toma esto"-saco un sobre de su pantalón y se lo entrego a la rubia-"Llego esta mañana, casi después de que te fuiste a la escuela hoy"-agrego.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-dijo mientras recibía el sobre.

-"Es una carta de admisión"-dijo Pam.

-"¿Admisión? ¿Esto es la respuesta de la universidad que envié solicitud?"-pregunto, Pam asintió afirmativamente-"No creí que me iba a llegar una respuesta"-dijo sorprendida, ella no era tonta del todo, sabia que su forma de ser era famosa, por iCarly, sabia que todos los que la conocía era una delincuente, y mando esa solicitud a una universidad, entre dos sentimientos, diversión y deseo, era verdad ella tenia un gran deseo de entrar en la universidad que estudio nada menos que su Papá, esa universidad era nada menos que la universidad de derecho de Nueva York, mando la solicitud a escondidas de sus amigos el día que fueron a Nueva York.

-"No le he abierto aun"-Dijo la mamá de Sam-"Quería que tú lo hagas Sam"-dijo la mamá con una sonrisa reconfortante que agradeció y mucho la rubia.

-"Entonces hagámoslo"-dijo mientras se disponía a sentarse en el sofá, se sentaron ambas, y con un gran suspiro empezar a rasgar el papel para sacar lo que tenia dentro, al fin de unos segundo Sam, retiro la hoja del sobre, miro a su mamá por unos momentos, ella sonrió, y entonces con mas confianza vio la hoja, y supo al fin la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto llegaban ciertos amigos a un conocido departamento del edificio Bushweell.<p>

-"¡Ya llegamos!"-avisa Carly, al entrar a su apartamento acompañada de Gibby.

-"¡Ola niña, estoy en el baño!"-aviso Spencer, ambos sonrieron.

-"Vaya Spencer es amante del baño"-dijo Gibby.

-"Si, se tarda mas en bañarse que yo"-dijo Carly en tono de indignación fingida, ambos sonrieron, mientras caminaban hacia la cocina, Gibby se sentó en el asiento de la computadora, mientras que Carly se dirigió directo al refrigerador.

-"Oye ¿y Sam?"-pregunto solo por la rubia, ya a sabiendas de lo que hacia el castaño luego de clases.

-"Se quedo esperando a Freddie"-respondió feliz-"Ahora que son novios"-decia Carly suspirando como si fueran sus hijos.

-"Graciosa te ves cuando, imaginas a esos dos juntos"-dijo Gibby entre risas.

-"Es que son tan lindos, ambos"-dijo mientras se dirigía al sofá.

-"Y dime ¿No sientes celos?"-pregunto Gibby curiosamente, Carly lo miro extrañada por su pregunta.

-"¿Celos? ¿Por qué debería sentir celos?"-pregunto sorprendida por su pregunta.

-"Bueno Freddie, antes era tu novio"-dijo algo incomodo.

-"Si lo se Gibby, sabes a veces si siento esos celos, pero no porque me guste Freddie sino por su felicidad, no sabes hace tiempo que no experimento esa felicidad que tiene Sam"-dijo sonriendo, cautivando a cirto gordito.

-"Sabes Carly, algún día encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz"-dijo sonriendo, pero con la cabeza cabizbaja. Carly se enterneció por lo dicho de su amigo.

-"Gracias Gibby, eres un gran amigo, y también estoy segura que tu también encontraras a alguien especial"-dijo sonriendo con sinceridad, la verdad es que Gibby sentía algo por Carly, pero no estaba muy seguro de que era, y decidió por el momento ocultar sus sentimientos, por el bien de su amistad, ellos seguían hablando por mucho tiempo mas.

* * *

><p>Freddie terminada su reunión se dirigió a su casa, pensaba ir a dejar sus cosas tomar una ducha y luego dirigirse a la casa de Sam, al llegar encontró a su madre tejiendo al parecer calcetines sentada en el sofá.<p>

-"Ya llegue"-aviso el castaño, Marissa la vio como sorprendida.

-"¿Y Sam?"-pregunto, Freddie aun no podía creer como su madre acepto la relación.

-"Vine solo, tenia que quedarme un rato mas y le pedí que se vaya a su casa"-le respondió

-"Oh, ¿Iras a visitarla mas tarde?"-le pregunto.

-"Si mamá"-respondió simplemente, Freddie se encaminaba a su habitación, pero una duda no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza y se detuvo frente a ella-"Mamá, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"-dijo el castaño.

-"Claro Hijo ¿que sucede?"-dijo mientras dejaba de lado lo que realizaba y atendiendo a su único hijo.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto simplemente dejando confundida a Marissa.

-"No entiendo tu pregunta Freddito"-dijo confundida.

-"Digo ¿Por qué aceptaste a Sam como mi novia?"-pregunto al fin.

-"¿Quieres que no lo haga?"-le pregunto.

-"No claro que no, lo que pasa es que de verdad me sorprende que la hubieras aceptado, ya que todo este tiempo tuviste un mal concepto de ella"-dijo sinceramente.

-"Mira tal vez tu hijito no te hubieras dado cuenta, pero Sam cambio de ser a una chiquilla malcriada, a una mujer responsable, no en todos los sentidos, pero en la mayoría si"-dijo dejando sorprendido totalmente al castaño.

-"¿En serio?"-pregunto aun en su sorpresa.

-"Si Freddie, y se nota que esa chica te quiere, tanto como yo lo quería a tu padre"-le dijo con una sonrisa llena de cariño, que dejo a Freddie tranquilo con sus pensamientos que rondaban desde aquel día que hicieron oficial su relación frente a sus madres, Freddie ya mas tranquilo le dijo.

-"Gracias"-dijo solamente, mientras le regalaba un abrazo a su mamá, sorprendida, pero aun así correspondió al abrazo que le blindaba su querido hijo, Luego del tierno abrazo, Freddie se dirigió a su habitación dejo su mochila sobre la cama, pero noto que en su cama habian varias cartas, se trataba de la correspondencia, las recoge, las ve por un momento y decide ir hablar con su mama-"Mamá ¿esta mi correspondencia?"-pregunto, Marissa asiente afirmativamente-"Pero ¿Por qué no los abriste como siempre lo haces?"-le pregunto algo sorprendido, la verdad que la mamá de Freddie tenia la mala costumbre de abrir la correspondencia de su hijo para asegurarse que no se este yendo por mal camino hacia el futuro, pero sorprendentemente no lo hizo esta vez.

-"Porque esa correspondencia, solamente tú tienes que abrirlo"-dijo muy segura, Freddie revisa las cartas que les llegaron, varias eran suscripciones a paginas, revistas de ciencias y uno que otros cartas de amigos o familiares, pero cuando vio la ultima carta rápidamente se dio cuenta a que se refería su mamá, se trataba de una respuesta de una Universidad que Freddie a escondidas de sus amigos envió una solicitud, ahora en sus manos tenia al fin la tan ansiada respuesta.

-"Es la carta"-dijo solamente el castaño.

-"Así es, es por eso que no decidí abrirlo"-dijo muy tranquila, mientras que Freddie estaba en un estado menos entendible, quería ser aceptado en esa universidad que durante mucho tiempo soñó estar, pero ahora que estaba con la chica que realmente quería y le gustaba, no podía dejarla porque ciertamente esa universidad se encontraba a una relativa por no decir lejana distancia de Seattle, Freddie para sacarse una gran duda decidió abrirlo, lentamente rasgo la carta para sacar el contenido, dejo las demás cartas sobre una mesita y se dispuso a leer la carta, Marissa la miraba atentamente, por cualquier reacción, pero nunca llego, solo dejo de leer y miro a su mamá y le sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa forzada, algo que confundido y mucho a la mamá de Freddie.

-"¿Sucede algo Freddie?"-pregunta la mamá de Freddie algo preocupada.

-"No nada"-dijo solamente al momento que se dirigía a su habitación, cogió el teléfono y marco un numero, espero la llamada hasta que contestaron.

-"¿hola?"-atendió la otra persona al teléfono.

-"Hola Sam, soy yo Freddie"-aviso el castaño, aun estando extraño.

-"Oh, Bebe ¿como estas?"-respondió Sam.

-"Bien, Sam ¿Estas en tu casa?"-pregunto algo extraño, cosa que noto la rubia.

-"Eh si, acuérdate que ibas a venir mas tarde a mi casa, ¿te acuerdas?"-pregunto algo confundida por la pregunta.

-"Así ya lo recuerdo, en seguida estoy de ida a tu casa"-aviso el castaño.

-"Freddie ¿Te sucede algo?"-Pregunto preocupada.

-"Quiero hablar contigo, nos vemos en tu casa cariño"-dijo solamente y colgó.

Freddie luego de cortar nuevamente ve la carta y necesitaba hablar muy seriamente con la rubia, él quería hablar algo muy importante y era nada mas que su… futuro.

* * *

><p>Media hora después Freddie había llegado a la casa de su novia, toco el timbre y de inmediato salio una rubia.<p>

-"Bebe, llegaste"-dijo feliz saludando a su novio con un beso rápido en los labios.

-"Hola Sam, ¿Cómo estas?"-saludo el castaño con un cierto tono extraño, que noto aun mas la rubia.

-"Bien, pasa"-ofreció la rubia, Freddie entro de inmediato, se sentía nervioso, intranquilo, y eso no pasaba de desapercibido por la rubia por el extraño actuar de su novio.

En ese mismo instante se acerca la mamá de Sam.

-"Hola Freddie, un gusto verte aquí"-saludo Pam "amablemente" aun sin ganas tenia que hacerlo ya que se trataba del novio de su hija.

-"Buenos tardes Señora Puckett"-saludo el Cataño.

-"Iré a preparar la cena"-dijo Pam, Sam y Freddie la miraron sorprendido-"O pediré una pizza"-dijo por ultimo, dejando tranquilos a los presentes-"Ya vuelvo"-aviso.

-"¿Y como llegaste a tu casa?"-pregunto intentando crear una conversación, aunque el castaño aun estaba en su estado nada normal.

-"Bien, hable con mi mamá y todo eso"-dijo nervioso, Sam lo noto.

-"Freddie"-

-"¿si?"-pregunto.

-"¿Te sucede algo?"-pregunto la rubia, Freddie se dio cuenta que fue muy obvio con sus nervios y suspiro resignado.

-"Tengo que decirte algo"-aviso el castaño.

-"Claro ¿que sucede?"-pregunto la rubia.

-"Primero sentémonos en el sofá"-propuso Freddie, sentándose en el sofá de la casa, ya sentados ambos, Freddie empezó a hablar o eso intentaba.

-"Lo que sucede… es que… Yo…"-no podía decir la frase completa por los nervios que lo carcomían muy profundo.

-"¿Qué sucede Freddie? Te veo muy nervioso"-pregunto algo preocupada su novia.

-"Si es que… me llego la correspondencia"-aviso.

-"¿Y eso que significa?"-pregunto aun y mas confundida.

-"Lo que trato de decir es que…"-aun no podía decirlo se sentía muy estúpido en la situación que estaba viviendo-"Lo que sucede es que… me llego la suscripción de grasitos"-dijo rápidamente, Freddie se maldecía por dentro, ya que eso no era lo que tenia que decir realmente.

-"¿Grasitos?"-pregunto confundida la rubia.

-"Si grasitos, eso exactamente, me suscribí y ahora me llegara un paquete por mes, y te lo pensaba regalar ya que tu estas clausurada permanentemente de esa suscripción"-dijo Freddie una mentira pero que sonaba a verdad, parece que ser el novio de Sam, tenia sus ventajas o desventajas sea como sea había aprendido a mentir y muy bien, tanto que Sam se creyó la historia.

-"¿En serio? Gracias Freddie ¡te quiero! Y si me clausuraron por haber "abusado" de sus servicios, puff, eso es una tontería, pero bueno gracias bebe, eres el mejor"-dijo la rubia dándole cortos besos de agradecimiento.

-"Si soy el mejor"-dijo con sarcasmo.

-"¿Dijiste algo?"-pregunto la rubia.

-"No nada"-respondió rápidamente el castaño.

-"Uhm bueno, iré a ver si mi mamá ya pidió la pizza"-aviso, mientras se ponía de pie para ir a la cocina pero Freddie rápidamente la detuvo.

-"Espera Sam"-pido el castaño, pensaba que aun tenia tiempo para arreglar su error, pero no salió tal como esperaba-"Sam, sea lo que sea que suceda entre nosotros, quiero que sepas que… Te Amo"-lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, ya que en realidad era la verdad, Sam abrió los ojos como plato, el chico del cual estaba enamorado al fin confeso que la amaba, y rápidamente se acercó y lo beso, un beso tierno era el que compartían ambos, luego de separarse por falta de aire, Sam articulo unas palabras.

-"Yo también te amo Freddie"-dijo con las caras pegadas uno con el otro, Freddie sonrió y volvieron a besarse por un gran rato mas, hasta que llego una pequeña interrupción.

-"Jóvenes enamorados, les aviso que la pizza llego, vengan a cenar"-dijo Pam, quien había interrumpido divertidamente, viendo como ambos se sonrojaban a no poder, un color tanto que si estuvieran en la oscuridad, estuviera iluminada del color rojo intenso por culpa de las caras de Freddie y Sam.

Ambos algo avergonzados, caminaron hasta donde se encontraba la mesa para comer, la noche la pasaron riendo, conversando temas importantes, como la creación de los grasitos por ejemplo, y unos que otros beso compartidos por la feliz pareja, ya casi las 10 de la noche Freddie decidió irse, luego de despedirse de su actual suegra, también se despidió con otro y no corto, beso de su novia.

* * *

><p>Caminando lentamente, se pone a pensar mientras caminaba, durante el trayecto saco una hoja de su bolsillo, era la carta de respuesta de la universidad.<p>

Freddie caminaba y llego a una esquina pensativo, miro nuevamente la carta y era la gran respuesta de la Universidad de la cual deseaba asistir, pero quien diría que su emoción seria el que esta viviendo, confusión, si estaba confundido no sabia si estar triste o alegre.

Estaba triste porque tal vez solo tal vez tendría que abandonar lo que mas quería este mundo… a Sam, si el castaño había sido aceptado en la Universidad de sus sueños, se trataba la Universidad Carnegie Mellon la mejor universidad de Computación pero el problema estaba que la ubicación de esa universidad se encontraba en Pittsburgh, seria complicado visitar a Seattle, muy complicado.

Pero el problema por ahora no era eso, el verdadero problema es que tenia que hablar con Sam sobre ese tema, pero algo hizo que no pudiera hablarle sobre su problema, quería rechazar la oferta, pero ¿Valdría la pena? No lo sabia, es por esa razón que estaba confundido, y necesitaba hablar con ella con su novia, pero no pudo y todo por que…

-"¡Soy un maldito cobarde!"-grito a si mismo, y la verdad es que lo era, un verdadero cobarde.

* * *

><p>Después de que Freddie se fuera de su casa, Sam se sintió mal, de inmediato subió a su habitación, al llegar se lanzo a la cama y de un lado se encontraba reposada sobre una mesita la carta de respuesta de la Universidad de Derecho de Nueva York, quien diría que Sam Puckett mandaría una solicitud, pero lo hizo por una simple razón… por su recordado padre de Sam, que en paz descanse, era un excelente abogado y muchos de sus familiares dicen que cometió el peor error de su vida al haberse casado con Pam Puckett, aun así Sam lo extrañaba y en su nombre quería estudiar la pasión que tenia sobre el Derecho su papá.<p>

Así fue que cuando estuvieron en Nueva York mando la solicitud, y de verdad la respuesta la sorprendió increíblemente, quien diría que Sam Puckett fue al fin aceptada, todo por que se enteraron que Sam era la hija del famoso abogado Adam Puckett, prestigioso abogado de Nueva York, y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de seguir su sueño, aunque tenia una duda… su novio Freddie.

Ahora que haría, al fin estaba con él, pero tenia la necesidad de seguir sueño, pero ahora estaba mas confundida, no sabia que hacer y pensó que lo mejor seria hablar con Freddie, tuvo la oportunidad, pero…

-"Fui una cobarde en no hablar con él, sobre esto"-dijo refiriéndose a la carta, pero lo más sorprendente, era que por primera vez se llamaba… cobarde… Se avecinaba una nueva prueba… una prueba de fuego…

* * *

><p><strong>Y espero que les hubiera gustado, espero que me dejen reviews! jejej gracias por leer y volvere pronto! atte su gran amigo<strong>

**Tocino Boliviano 94  
><strong>


	7. Es lo mejor

_**Hola como estan?**_**Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Aunque pase el tiempo, se que hace rato no les traigo un nuevo cap de ninguno de los capitulos, pero existen motivos y bueno explicare abajo el porque.  
><strong>

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir asi que los dejos tranquilo leyendo el fic **

_**Aunque pase el tiempo**_

**Capítulo 7: Es lo mejor.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freddie…<strong>_

La vida esta llenos de obstáculos, pero saben cuándo uno sabe sobreponerlos, todo es fácil, pero ¿Qué sucede si unos de los obstáculos es el amor? Así es todo se complica, todo es difícil, absolutamente todo es diferente.

Mi caso, tiene que ver mucho el amor, estoy muy feliz con una chica que me hace sentir especial, no importa cómo, pero llega un momento de quiebre que no sabes que hacer.

Tengo una gran oportunidad de entrar a la universidad que he soñado desde hace años, lo único malo, es que si acepto la beca, tendría que dejar a la chica con la que he soñado por años.

Ahora no sé qué hacer… pero algo que me ha enseñado la vida es que uno tiene que saber usar la cabeza más que otra cosa y bueno pueda que tenga razón…

Me dolerá pero tiene que ser así…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam…<strong>_

Es verdad que todo es ahora diferente, dentro de unos meses, todo cambiara en mi vida, saldré de la escuela e iré a una universidad a estudiar una carrera que sinceramente nunca habré imaginado estudiado, pero la vida es tan extraña a veces, todo pasa por algo ¿no?

Ahora el problema del futuro, ¿que hare con la única persona que de verdad quise como alguien importante en mi vida?, si hablo del torpe ¿Cómo alguien como él pudo llegarme a gustar? Y aún más ¿A enamorarme de él? Pero como acabo de decir, todo pasa por algo, y además no me quejo, amo al tonto.

Hace unos minutos, me acaba de llamar Fredward, me invito a salir, la verdad no sé qué hacer, desde que supe que me aceptaron en la universidad de Nueva York, es decir, es una gran oportunidad, pero también significaría… no se solo tal vez la fin de la relación que tengo con mi novio Freddie, rayos, me siento atrapada, es la primera que para algo no tengo excusa, en pocas palabras no sé qué hacer ahora.

Ojala que mañana sea un día diferente con Freddie…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freddie…<strong>_

Hoy iba a hablar con Sam, la invite ir a tomar algo en Licuados Locos, al entrar por la puerta, vi a Sam, ya tomando un licuado, típico en ella, me adentre más hacia el local, y me senté frente a ella en la mesa que estaba sentada.

-"Freddie"-me saludo, con un corto beso en los labios.

-"Hola Sam"-le devolví, el gesto.

-"¿Por qué te tardabas tanto? Me moría de hambre"-me reclamo.

-"Uy pero que sorpresa, Sam Puckett muriéndose de hambre"-dije en tono burlesco, ella me saco la lengua divertidamente.

-"Y bueno ¿A que se debe esta salida?"-me pregunto.

-"Carly te metió lo curiosa ¿No?"-le dije.

-"Algo así"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-"Pero te conozco Fredward, siempre cuando salimos, es por algo"-y esta vez le dio al clavo.

-"Pues si Sam, es por algo que te invite a salir"-le dije un poco más serio, al parecer ella lo noto, porque su sonrisa estaba desvaneciendo.

-"¿Qué sucede Freddie?"-me pregunto, con un tono medio de preocupación.

-"Tenemos que hablar"-le dije.

-"Oh no"-dijo enseguida.

-"¿Oh no?"-

-"Bueno es que cuando alguien dice _"Tenemos que hablar" _es porque algo malo paso en la relación"-me dijo.

-"Lo se Sam, y esta no es la excepción"-le dije sin más remedio.

-"Pe-pero ¿Hice algo mal?"-pregunto ahora más preocupada.

-"No Sam, es más soy feliz estando contigo"-le recalque.

-"¿Entonces?"-pregunto algo desesperada, me rompía verla así.

-"Es sobre nuestro futuro"-le dije.

-"¿Nuestro futuro?"-me pregunto.

-"Sam, me iré a una universidad que queda por Pittsburgh"-le dije, ella me miro con sorpresa.

-"¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que te iras, sin decirme como me siento respecto a ello"-me dijo con un poco de enojo.

-"Sam, es mi sueño"-intente explicar.

-"¿Y yo que soy? ¿Un pasatiempo?"-

-"¡No Sam! Tú nunca fuiste y serás un pasatiempo para mí, tu sabes que te amo"-le recalque subiendo mi tono de voz, sin importarme los que nos estaban viendo.

-"Yo también te amo Freddie, pero sabes, hoy quería aprovechar el momento para conversar nuestro futuro, de que haríamos o como funcionaria nuestra relación luego de la escuela, solo tal vez intentaríamos una relación a distancia"-me dijo, pero aun enojada.

-"Yo no creo en el amor a distancia"-le dije solamente.

-"Y yo veo que esto fue un error"-dijo para luego irse furiosa de Licuados Locos, todos me miraban con mirada de desaprobación.

-"¡ES MI PROBLEMA!"-grite y dejaron de verme de esa manera, y si era mi problema, no quería terminar así, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno lo espera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam…<strong>_

Dolida… si dolida estoy, pero existen motivos, y esos motivos son tan razonables, pero igualmente duelen, tal vez sea lo mejor, pero también sé que esto no nos hará bien a los dos, confuso, y confundida me siento, quería desahogarme, tenía pensado ir a mi casa directamente, pero preferí desahogarme con la única persona que me ha visto llorar… Carly.

Tenía lágrimas derramadas, pero en Seattle llovía como era de costumbre, y no se notaba, subí hasta el octavo piso, y sin llamar a la puerta, entre, Carly estaba sentada en su sofá, viendo la televisión en ese instante.

-"Sabes, a veces pienso si es necesario tener timbre, porque…"-se detuvo al verme-"¿Sam?"-se puso de pie al verme.

-"Hola Carly"-era obvio que no podía ocultar mi dolor.

-"¿Te sucede algo? Estas llorando"-me dijo preocupada, acercándose a mí y tomando mi rostro con ambas manos.

-"No es nada"-le mentí.

-"Eso no es cierto, ven siéntate"-me sentó en el sofá, a lo igual que ella-"Ahora dime ¿Qué sucedió? Deberías estar en tu cita con Freddie"-me dijo.

-"Si lo sé"-le respondí con una sonrisa triste.

-"¿Qué te hizo Freddie?"-dijo preocupada.

-"Hizo lo correcto"-dije solamente.

-"¿De qué hablas?"-me pregunto confundida.

-"Al parecer… Terminamos"-dije cabizbaja.

-"¿¡Terminaron!? ¿¡Por qué!?"-pregunto sobresaltándose.

-"Por nuestro futuro"-le respondí solamente.

-"No entiendo, yo no creo que sea un gran motivo para que terminen"-dijo aun sorprendida.

-"No entiendes aun ¿Cierto?"-le pregunte.

-"Para nada"-respondió.

-"El estudiara en una tonta universidad en Pittsburgh y yo en Nueva York"-le dije.

-"¿Nueva York?"-me pregunto.

-"Cierto, no te lo había dicho"-le dije.

-"Oh no, claro que no me lo dijiste"-dijo.

-"Estudiare En la universidad de leyes en Nueva York"-le informe, Carly abrió los de sorpresa.

-"Pe-pero me dijiste que ibas a estudiar en la Universidad de Washington"-me dijo sorprendida mi mejor amiga y no la culpo.

-"Si lo sé, pero quiero estudiar leyes… igual que mi papá"-le dije, Carly se tranquilizó levemente, seguramente porque entendía mi punto.

-"Entiendo, pero ahora no veo la razón para que termines con Freddie, sus ciudades no están tan lejos"-explico.

-"Lo sé, pero yo creo que es lo mejor para ambos"-le dije.

-"Si tú lo dices"-me dijo en fin, pero me observo-"¿Quieres desahogarte?"-me pregunto yo asentí y recosté mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, y comencé a llorar…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freddie…<strong>_

Una noche, común y corriente, una lluvia, común y corriente, un día común corriente, ¿Que tenia de diferente día a los demás? Era que la Noche, era oscura, que la lluvia fría, y que el día triste, eso lo hacía diferente mi día.

Fácilmente se podría decir que es el peor día de mi vida, por el simple hecho que hice de algo que no quería hacer, pero se bien que es lo mejor.

Me encontraba caminando bajo una copiosa lluvia que caía en Seattle como era costumbre, a mí no me importaba ir empapado, no me importaba si pescaba un resfriado, no me importaba que mi mama se vuelva loca al saber que su hijo enfermo, no me importaba nada, lo único que me importaba, era un rubia de ojos azules, solo eso.

Mientras caminaba, recordaba gratos momentos de mi noviazgo, como pasamos de odiarnos intensamente, a amarnos intensamente, solo sé que así sucedió y que no me arrepiento de nada, ahora solo quedaba recuerdos dentro de mí, era lo único que tendría de Sam Puckett.

_**Flashback…**_

-"Nos tenemos que ir"-dijo de repente, agarrando mi mano, y jalándome no se adonde, esto es raro, ¿Qué le pasa a Sam?, ¿Por qué no me ha dejado hablar?, bueno también que no sabía que decirle, pero igual yo tendría que responder las preguntas, ¿tanto le importa el trabajo que tenemos juntos?, no lo creo pero ¿Qué es entonces?, estoy muy confundido.

-"Sam, ¿adónde me llevas?"-le pregunte mientras sostenía mi mano.

-"Ya lo veras"-me respondió con una sonrisa, me seguía jalando, llegamos a una esquina de un pasillo donde casi nadie pasaba por ahí, se asome no sé porque si casi no hay nadie aquí, seguimos caminando hacia la puerta de emergencias, la abrió y salimos-"Ya llegamos"-dije al parecer, y vi el lugar no era más que el patio de la escuela.

-"¿A dónde?"-le pregunto confundido.

-"Mi lugar especial"-me respondió, refiriéndome al patio de la escuela, donde había un gran árbol, no entendía que tenia de especial este lugar.

-"¿Tu lugar especial?"-le pregunte confundido.

-"Si así es"-me dije sonriendo, su sonrisa era tan increíble que… ¿En qué estoy pensando?-"aquí siempre vengo, cuando paso malos momentos, como cuando estoy triste, cuando no tengo con quien hablar y aquí venia para olvidar cuando vi a mi padre llevándolo brutalmente hacia la cárcel"-dijo con una tristeza que dolía ver-"es aquí los malos momentos, los olvido sentándome aquí"-dije apoyándose al gran árbol.

-"Ya veo"-dije con una gran sonrisa viendo el árbol, ya entendía el significado de este lugar-"¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?"-le pregunte, aun no entendía la razón de porque me trajo.

-"Te traje aquí, porque quiero olvidar algo que me hizo daño por mucho tiempo"-dijo extrañamente-"algo que me duele, por estar ocultándolo"-dijo, no sé por qué pero empecé a estar nervioso, por la simple razón de que tal vez ella este enferma.

-"¿Te paso algo malo Sam?"-pregunte preocupado.

-"No, en realidad siento algo, y me hace daño ocultarlo más"-dijo extrañamente nerviosa.

-"¿Y qué es?"-pregunte preocupado.

-"Esto…"-y de la nada me beso, si un beso, Sam me estaba besando, al principio no correspondía al beso, pero poco a poco, me di cuenta y dije ¿que tenía de malo? y comencé corresponder el gesto, fue tierno, pero también apasionado y deseado, luego comenzamos a separarnos.

-"Vaya, que respuesta"-dije algo necesitado de aire.

-"Freddie, me cuesta decirlo, pero no puedo ocultarlo más… estoy enamorada de ti"-dije viéndome los ojos directamente, me quede en silencio, eso al parecer la estaba asustando, la verdad que el beso y lo que me acaba de decir me tomo de sorpresa-"perdóname"-dije con la cabeza gacha, no entendí porque dijo eso-"no quise, que te sintieras así, yo sé que hay otra chica que te gusta"-ahora entendía, se giro dándome la espalda para irse seguramente corriendo, tenía que hacer algo antes que se vaya.

-"¿Y no quieres saber quién es ella?"-fue lo único que se me ocurrió, así que comencé con un pequeño juego-"ella es casi de mi estatura"-Sam es de mi estatura -"la conozco desde hace más de 5 años"-No la conocí de la mejor manera-"ella es ruda"-Sam es ruda pero eso me gusta en ella –"me hace daño tanto física como emocionalmente"-Lo cual era cierto-"sabes, ella es rubia"-Es más que obvio que es Sam -"tiene unos ojos azules, que tan solo mirarlo me siento perdido, por no saber que ocultas ahí"-No sé de dónde salió esa frase pero al parecer funciona, me acerque a ella, y puse ambas manos en su cintura-"y ella me está dando la espalda, evitando que le diga, no, que le grite que…-"giro justo en el momento apropiado -"Estoy enamorado de ti"-le dije al fin, me di cuenta que esa era la razón de mis pensamientos y demás sobre ella -"¿quieres saber cómo se llama?"-pregunte sonriendo.

-"No hace falta"-dijo y otra vez me beso, un gran beso para un gran final de juego… Game Over… Gane. **(N/A: Este Flashback, es del capitulo 4, solo que esta modificado al Punto de Vista de Freddie)**

_**Fin flashback**_

Estaba aquí justo en medio del lugar especial de Sam, miraba el gran árbol que por ahora me protegía de la lluvia, estoy seguro que este lugar ya no es permitido para mí, aunque aquí comenzó todo, será lo mejor no volver más a este lugar.

_**Flashback**_

Estaba esperando a Sam a que llegara, estaba en la Salida de emergencias, este lugar era nuestro punto secreto para encontrarnos, es extraño salir con Sam, pero me gusta, me gusta de verdad, escuche unos paso y de hecho era Sam, la que había llegado.

-"Hola"-la salude, mientras se acercaba a mí.

-"Hola"-me saludo sonriendo.

-"¿Cómo te libraste de Carly?"-le pregunte la curiosidad me gano.

-"Le dije que mi madre me había pedido que vuelva a casa"-Dijo Sam en un tono algo burlón.

-"Al menos ya estamos los dos juntos"-decía mientras me acercaba _peligrosamente _a mi novia.

-"Solos"-ahora decía Sam, también acercándose peligrosamente a mí-"¿y sabes lo que estoy viendo ahora, y quiero comérmelo?"-pregunto con tono al parecer seductor.

-"¿Qué es?"-pregunte claramente siguiéndole el juego.

-"Algo que empieza con L y termina con S"-decía muy cerca de mí.

-"¿Y se complemente con ABIO?"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Si"-le respondió a poco centímetros, pero se detuvo-"¿si, verdad?"-pregunto Sam, yo solo sonreí y le plante un beso, todo iba bien hasta cuándo.

-"¡CHICOS!"-Me separe de Sam, al ver que Carly nos encontró besándonos, estabas con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-"¡CARLY!"-Dijimos al mismo tiempo Sam y yo.

-"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"-pregunto molesta.

-"A pues, no es lo que crees Carly es…"-Sam buscaba una excusa, pero la detuve, tomándole de la mano.

-"Es mejor que se lo digamos ahora"-dije, ella asintió.

-"Si es mejor que me lo digan ahora"-reclamo aun molesta.

-"Bueno Carly, como veras… que es lo más obvio que nosotros somos… novios"-dijo Sam nerviosa por cómo iba a reaccionar.

-"Eso es… es…"-Esperaba el reclamo del siglo de parte de Carly-"eso es… ¡eso es terriblemente grandioso!"-dijo muy emocionada.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-Dijimos al mismo tiempo… de nuevo.

-"¡Si mis dos mejores amigos salen juntos!"-decía con unos ojos brillosos, feliz y emocionada por su relación-"Pero ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo?"-nos preguntó, aun no podía salir del asombro.

-"Pronto, pero no sabíamos cómo"-respondí.

-"Bueno eso ya no importa, ahora quiero que me cuenten todo, y cuando digo todo es todo"-dijo con una gran sonrisa, bueno la reacción de Carly no es la que esperaba pero bueno, le empezamos a relatar todo lo que sucedió. **(N/A: Igual que el anterior Flashback, este es del capitulo 5 xD)**

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y aquí estoy, en el balcón de la Salida de Emergencias, otra vez no me importaba estar bajo la copiosa lluvia que poco a poco se transformaba en tormenta, y cualquiera diría que el clima de Seattle esta como el de mi corazón, frio y tormentoso… pero sé que es lo mejor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam…<strong>_

Desperté de mala gana, claro si es posible, me fije en el reloj electrónico que tenía a lado de mi cama, eran las 9:34 am, vaya esto nunca me pasaba, no hablo de despertar tarde, porque siempre me despierto tarde, hablo de anoche, de cómo llegue a dormir, lo hice llorando si llorando, nunca me había sucedido, ¿Y por qué lloraba? Por un chico del cual me enamore, pero ahora por muchos motivos perderé.

Baje a desayunar sin muchas ganas, y también sabiendo que tal vez no haya desayuno, sabiendo que podría encontrar a mi mama durmiendo en el sofá con una botella en la mano, eso sería más coherente que bajar a desayunar, pero igualmente baje a probar suerte, y me sorprendí al ver a mi mama sirviendo tocino con huevos y jugo de naranja.

-"¿Mamá?"-pregunte sorprendida.

-"Hola Sam"-dijo de espaldas aun cocinando al parecer un par de tiras de tocino-"Ahí está tu desayuno listo"-dijo ¿Qué sucede aquí? Lo más sorprendente que la comida no está quemada.

-"Mamá ¿Eres tú?"-pregunte con miedo de que sea otra mujer, sería más feliz.

-"No Sam, soy yo tu horrorosa madre"-dijo con desgano.

-"Lo siento, solo me sorprende que hubieras hecho el desayuno"-dije mientras tomaba asiento, y olía, al parecer el delicioso desayuno.

-"Si también yo, pero desde que sales con Freddie, me empiezo a juntar más con Marissa y bueno me dio algunos consejos"-dijo, y debo decir que me estremecí cuando escuche el nombre de Freddie, por cierto momento alcance a olvidarlo, al parecer mi mamá lo noto-"¿Te sucede algo?"-me pregunto, yo reaccione.

-"Eh no, no nada"-dije y casi enseguida a empecé a tomar el jugo de naranja.

-"Sam"-dijo mientras se sentaba justo frente mío-"Me estas ocultando algo"-a la única persona que no puedo engañarle aunque diga una mentira tan convincente es a mi mamá.

-"De acuerdo, pasa algo"-dije desviando mi mirada distraídamente.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-me pregunto.

-"No quiero hablar de eso"-dije suspirando tristemente.

-"Tiene algo que ver Freddie ¿cierto?"-me pregunto, yo asentí lentamente-"¿Qué te ha hecho?"-dijo poniéndose extraña-"Si no me dices, yo misma iré y le sacare la verdad, torturándolo de maneras que no…"-

-"¡Mama!"-la interrumpí-"No me ha hecho nada"-le dije.

-"Entonces dime ¿Qué sucedió?"-me pregunto nuevamente.

-"¡Terminamos!"-le dije con los dientes apretados y empezando a lagrimear.

-"¿Por qué?"-dijo al parecer sorprendida.

-"Por nuestro futuro mama, él estudiara en Pittsburgh y yo en Nueva York.

-"¿Pero si Pittsburgh y Nueva York, no queda muy lejos?"-me pregunto.

-"Si pero… será difícil, muy difícil mamá"-dije, ella al parecer entendió el punto.

-"Es por eso que estuviste llorando toda la noche"-dijo.

-"¿Te diste cuenta?"-le pregunte, ella asintió.

-"Dime ¿Por qué lloraste?"-me pregunto.

-"Porque, perderé al chico que me enamore tanto en mi vida"-dije triste.

-"¿Lo amas?"-Me pregunto, yo asentí-"¿Él te ama?"-me pregunto.

-"No lo sé"-no entendía el porqué de las preguntas pero asentía afirmativamente.

-"¿Él te dijo que ustedes terminen era lo mejor?"-me pregunto, asentí nuevamente-"Entonces te ama"-ella dijo segura de sí misma.

-"Sé que me ama, pero no entiendo lo que quieres decirme"-le dije.

-"Sam, tú me dijiste que enfrentarías cualquier prueba que halla en su relación"-me dijo.

-"Si lo sé"-

-"Sam, esto es una prueba… a largo plazo"-me dijo entendiendo su punto-"Solo deberías empezar a batallar en esta prueba, por el amor que le tienes a ese castaño"-me dijo tan extrañamente cierto.

-"Parece que tienes razón"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Claro que tengo razón"-dijo-"Ese fue el error que tuve con tu padre"-dijo tristemente.

-"Entiendo mamá"-le dije sonriendo, ella me sonrió, entonces algo olía a quemado.

-"Huele a…"-

-"Quemado"-termino la frase mi mama, entonces vimos la cocina, y corrimos hacia allá y vimos la escena más espantosa de mi vida.

-"El tocino, se quemó"-dije en lamento, vaya al parecer este va ser un gran día… hablo sarcásticamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freddie…<strong>_

Si mi mamá supiera donde estoy ahora, estoy seguro que le daría un infarto.

Estoy sentado sobre barandal de la terraza del edificio, a más de 14 pisos de altura, un mal movimiento, haría que me cayese y sufra un gran dolor, como la muerte, no lo sé, no me importaba nada, solo quería estar tranquilo aquí encima de personas molestosas.

Estaba levemente lloviendo, tampoco era una gran tormenta, ni pareciese que se acercase, solo era un lluvia tan tranquila, como relajante, el viento despacio pero frio y el cielo gris, como era de costumbre.

Escuche que el cerrojo de la puerta del balcón se movió, gire mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y era la persona que nunca me esperaría en este lugar.

-"Freddie ¿Qué haces aquí?"-me pregunto una preocupada Sam.

-"¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?"-le pregunte sorprendido.

-"Eso no importa ahora"-respondió, seguramente mi mamá, no me saco del todo ese estúpido chip de la cabeza-"Dime ¿Qué haces sentado en el barandal? Te podrías caer torpe"-dijo muy preocupada.

-"No me va a pasar nada Sam"-le dije desviando mi mirada, entonces mi zapato, resbalo y… Gracias a Dios que estaba bien agarrado del barandal.

-"Freddie bájate por favor"-me suplico, nunca la había visto, tal vez es mejor que me retire, y así lo hice, salte encima del barandal y estaba a salvo detrás de ello, escuche sonoro respiro de alivio de Sam.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Sam?"-le pregunte.

-"Necesito hablar contigo"-dijo.

-"¿De qué?"-le pregunte.

-"De nosotros"-me respondió.

-"¿De nosotros? Sam termínanos hace más de una semana"-dije, la verdad que el tiempo paso tan rápido.

-"Lo se Freddie, pero igualmente quiero hablar contigo"-me dijo muy segura, aunque se veía en sus ojos una tristeza que nunca antes había visto en ella.

-"¿Qué podrías hablar sobre nosotros?"-le pregunte.

-"Solo quiero que me perdones"-me dijo.

-"¿Perdonarte?"-dije confundido-"¿Por qué te perdonaría? No hiciste nada malo, sinceramente, yo hubiera reaccionado así"-le confesé, y era la verdad, me conozco.

-"Lo sé, pero sabes igual reaccione como una tonta"-dijo con la cabeza gacha-"Yo la verdad sabía que era lo mejor, pero igualmente reaccione así"-me seguía diciendo.

-"Entiendo Sam, pero en serio yo no tengo nada en contra tuyo, yo sé que es lo mejor para ambos"-le dije sonriendo, ella me sonrió, entonces decidí hacer algo-"Sam, quiero prometerte algo"-ella me miro algo confundida, me acerque a ella y comencé a hablarle-"Te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, si yo sigo soltero, te prometo que te conquistare de nuevo Sam Puckett"-le dije, ella me sonrió.

-"Espero que estés soltero Freddie Benson"-me dijo sonriendo, y entonces, peligrosamente nos acercamos, al parecer no nos importaba saber que ya no somos nada, que entre amigos, está prohibido dar estos besos, prácticamente que no es lo mejor, pero no nos importó, igualmente nos besamos, como si no halla fin, luego de terminar ese gran beso, ella se separó quedando solamente su frente con la mía.

-"Quiero seguir siendo tu novia hasta que nos separemos"-soltó, me sorprendí, y la mire a los ojos, se encontraba sonrojada, con los labios hinchados, era una escena muy tierna de la ruda Sam Puckett.

-"De acuerdo"-le respondí y nuevamente la bese, dando a entender que esto luego nos dolería…

* * *

><p>Sam…<p>

Bajamos y salimos del edificio, pero antes de salir.

-"Freddie está lloviendo"-le dije, y era así en estos días era normal que llueva, pero hoy exageradamente está lloviendo como queriendo formarse una tormenta.

-"¿Escuche a Sam Puckett quejarse por la lluvia?"-dijo el bobo fingiendo sorpresa.

-"No me molesta la lluvia, me preocupes que te enfermes"-le dije apenándome un poco.

-"Ya pareces mi madre"-me dijo de repente-"Vamos"-me jalo, hacia la lluvia, no nos molestó el agua, ya que habíamos estado bajo la lluvia en último piso del edificio, ahora estábamos corriendo bajo la lluviosa Seattle, a veces nos deteníamos a molestar o asustar alguien, también para besarnos, todo era perfecto, luego de unas cuantas horas de diversión, ya era de noche, entonces le pedí algo a Freddie.

-"Freddie, vamos"-le dije empezando a jalarlo, tenía que pedirle algo, pero no soy una chica que anda pidiendo.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"-me pregunto.

-"Tu sígueme"-y así lo hizo hasta llegar nuevamente al edificio Bushwell.

-"¿Por qué volvemos?"-me pregunto, yo opte estar callada, entramos al edificio y escuchamos un chillido infernal.

-"¡Niñoooos del Demonioooos!, ¡Están Ensuciando mi pisooooo!"-dijo Lewbert con su increíble vos chillona, hasta pensé que su verruga hablaba para que suene tan chillona, Nos escapamos de la voz chillona de Lewbert y subimos hasta el piso 8 del edificio, nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del apartamento de Freddie.

-"¿Sucede algo?"-me pregunta Freddie.

-"Dime ¿tu mamá está en tu apartamento?"-le pregunte.

-"Eh no, ella hoy tenia turno nocturno ¿Por qué?"-me pregunte, en vez de responder abrí la puerta y entramos-"¿Cómo rayos abriste la puerta?"-pregunto el bobo, eso no me importaba ahora, en vez de eso lo bese, y vaya que lo bese con muchas ansias y la razón de porque estábamos aquí, era simple, quería conocer a Freddie, lo quería dentro de mi…

Y en definitiva, fue una gran noche, una noche inolvidable con Freddie una noche, que nunca olvidare…

Amo a Freddie Benson pero tendremos que separarnos porque es lo mejor… **(N/A: Sobre esto, tenia pensado escribir una escena de bueno... ya saben, pero mejor se los dejo en su imaginacion ;D )**

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado el Cap...**

**Bueno para que no se pierdan, el Papá de Sam estudio leyes, pero se preguntaran ¿Por que esta en la carcel? Bueno eso se vera mas adelante xP**

**RESPUESTA A LOS ULTIMOS REVIEWS**

**Seddie: **perdon el retraso jaja, bueno Gracias por tu review espero que te hubiera gustado el Fic.

**Priincesiitha: **Peeeerdoooon ejeje no pude leer tu Fic, pero te prometo que lo hare proximamente :D pero muchas gracias por tu review :D

**JennMcFanSamy:** Gracias por tu Review y si que me ando tardando en actualizar jejeje bueno espero que te guste este cap, medio extraño, pero un capitulo en fin, jeje :D

**Bueno dejenme sus reviews y yo le respondo a toooodos :D**

**Este es un promesa que debi hacerlo hace tiempo, pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca:**

"_Club Internacional de Fans Seddie"  
><em>_ Nombre: Only-Seddie  
><em>_ Fecha de Registro: 22 de marzo del 2013  
><em>_ Ciudad / País: Argentina  
><em>_ Categoría: Fan categoría SF_

"_Club Internacional de Fans Seddie"  
><em>_ Nombre: seddieA98  
><em>_ Fecha de Registro: 22 de marzo del 2013  
><em>_ Ciudad / País: España  
><em>_ Categoría: Fan categoría SF_

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, actualizare muy pronto :D**

**Dejen sus reviews :**

**Nos vemos:**

**Tocino Boliviano 94**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A MI PADRE... TE QUIERO MUCHO PAPÁ ****(Q.E.P.D)**


	8. La Despedida

**Hola, como estan? Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo cap de este fic  
><strong>

**Disfruten :D**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertencen...**

_**Aunque Pase el Tiempo**_

**Capítulo 8: **La Despedida.

**Sam…**

Pasado el tiempo, todo es hermoso, la verdad todo este tiempo que he pasado con Fredward ha sido perfecto, pero dicen que todo siempre tiene su final, y es verdad, hace poco nos graduamos de la escuela, ya muchos tenían pensado en que Universidad estudiarían, y yo no soy la excepción, yo estudiaría en la Universidad de Nueva York, estudiaría leyes, extraño por quien soy, pero uno puede elegir que estudiar y bueno elegí esa carrera, que estoy segura es una buena decisión.

Pero aun así que hubiera pasado el tiempo, lo he aprovechado con el chico que amo, hablo del tonto de Freddie, siempre tenemos nuestras escapaditas, por no decir otra cosa, tenemos 18 años ahora es legal, aunque la verdad eso no me importa, este secreto nadie lo sabe más que Freddie y yo, pero la verdad no me aguanto las ganas de contarle a Carly, más que más de una vez pudieron descubiertos, es decir no es nada recomendable tener esa escapadita en la habitación de Carly, muy mala idea, de esa manera he decidido contarle todo a mi mejor amiga, claro hablando con Freddie sobre esto, y el acepto mientras que el hablara con Gibby, y quedamos así, tendríamos que contarle nuestro gran y maravilloso secreto a nuestros mejores amigos.

Es por eso que estoy aquí, afuera de la puerta del apartamento de Carly, al frente estaba la de Freddie, con una sonrisa pícara me gire, pero me detuve.

-"No Sam, sácate esas tentaciones, tienes que hablar con Carly"-me dije a sí misma, creo que me estoy haciendo adictiva a Freddie, raro pero cierto, de esa forma me gire de vuelta y entre como siempre al apartamento de Carly-"Llegue Carly"-indique, Carly casi enseguida bajo.

-"Hola Sam, ¿Qué tal todo?"-me saludo.

-"Bien supongo, ¿Tienes algo que hacer?"-le pregunte.

-"No, tenía pensado alistar mis maletas, pero me da flojera"-indico.

-"Ya te estas pareciendo a mi"-bromee.

-"Lo sé, y me estoy preocupando"-dijo siguiéndome el juego-"¿Para qué me buscabas?"-me pregunto.

-"Bueno, en realidad quisiera contarte algo"-le dije.

-"¿Problemas con Freddie?"-me pregunto.

-"Mmm en realidad no son problemas, es más que eso"-le dije con una sonrisa pícara, Carly no entendía a lo que me refería.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-me pregunto.

-"Bueno, ¿No te has dado cuenta que a veces Freddie y yo nos perdemos de ustedes?"- le pregunte.

-"Si me di cuenta, pero sé que se pierden para darse besitos, picarones"-dijo en tono pícaro.

-"Si… y para otra cosa"-la cara de Carly cambio.

-"¿Qué otra cosa?"-pregunto.

-"Carly, sabes a lo que me refiero"-indique algo nerviosa, ella abrió los ojos.

-"¿Hablas en serio?"-me pregunto sorprendida, yo asentí nerviosamente-"AAAHHHH, Sam Puckett cuéntame todo con mucho detalle"-me sorprendió su reacción, pero luego lo cambie con una sonrisa, y comencé a contarle, mis experiencias con Fredward, extraño pero cierto.

**Freddie…**

Llegar a la casa de Gibby no es tan difícil, aunque quedo lejos, vine a visitar a mi mejor amigo, por esa razón estoy afuera esperando a que salga cualquiera a atenderme después de haber llamado al timbre.

-"Hola Freddie"-me abrió la puerta Gibby-"¿Qué te trae por acá?"-me pregunto sonriente.

-"Vine a visitarte, amigo"-le indique.

-"Oh claro, pasa adentro"-me invito a pasar.

-"Gracias"-pase a su sala, bien acomodada, debido al cuidado de la madre de Gibby.

-"Y bueno ¿qué quieres hacer?"-me pregunto entusiasta.

-"En realidad te vine a contar algo"-le dije.

-"Claro siéntate en el sofá"-indico, mientras él tomaba asiento a lo igual que yo-"¿Que me vas a contar?"-me pregunto.

-"Dime ¿Tu qué piensas de mi relación con Sam?"-Gibby me vio extraño con mi pregunta.

-"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"-me pregunto.

-"Por curiosidad"-respondí alzando los hombros.

-"Bueno, ya sabes que ustedes me caen bien y además que son mis amigos, y eso ¿no? Pienso que su relación sea tanto extraña, hay amor entre ustedes, y de verdad me agrada eso"-me respondió de una manera rara de parte de Gibby, pero no dije nada solo me limite a sonreír.

-"Bueno lo que tenía que contarte, es que con Sam, he tenido… ya sabes"-Gibby al principio no entendió del todo, pero luego abrió los ojos y entendió.

-"¿En serio?"-me pregunto.

-"Si, y te cuento que fue lo más maravilloso que he hecho con ella"-le dije.

-"Cuanto te felicito amigo, te diría que me contases los detalles, pero creo que eso no es necesario de saber"-me dijo.

-"Te he dicho ¿que estas más maduro?"-dije.

-"No"-respondió.

-"Pues si lo estas, y me estas asustando"-le dije cómicamente, reímos por eso, luego de eso nos pusimos a conversar otras tonterías, y sobre todo nuestro futuro, y de algo estoy seguro, que Gibby y yo seguiremos siendo grandes amigos.

**Sam…**

Luego de haberle contado "todo" a Carly le ayude a alistar su equipaje, luego de eso nos fuimos a mi casa, claro sin no pensar si entrar o no a al apartamento de Freddie, esta vez Carly me calmo y nos dirigimos para mi casa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, llegamos a mi casa y directo nos fuimos a mi habitación, claro si era digno de llamarse de habitación.

-"Siempre lo tienes bien limpio tu habitación ¿No?"-le decía en una sonrisa burlesca.

-"Si, si, sabes que no me importa"-le dije, mientras que buscaba algo entre mis cosas-"Aquí está"-lo encontré y lo puse sobre mi cama.

-"Linda maleta"-me dijo mi amiga.

-"Gracias"-le respondí, luego de limpiarlo, lo abrí, y de ahí salió una pequeña rata.

-"¡AHH!"-lanzo el grito.

-"Tranquila solo es una rata"-la tranquilice.

-"Lo decís, como si fuera algo normal"-me reclamo.

-"Para mi si lo es"-le dije alzando los hombros.

-"Lo será para ti, ¡pero para mí no!"-me dijo casi lloriqueando.

-"No seas boba y ayúdame"-le recrimine.

-"Solo porque eres mi amiga te ayudo"-lo dijo resignada.

-"Buena chica"-le respondí, divertidamente, y comenzamos a alistar lo esencial para mi nueva vida en la Universidad, de ahora en adelante, todo será muy diferente.

**Freddie…**

_-"¿Estarás bien?"-_Me pregunta.

-"Si Sam, estaré bien, y además es una forma de despedirme ¿No crees?"-le dije.

_-"Si creo que si"-_Responde.

-"Ya llegue, te dejo ¿sí? Te amo Sam"-me despedía de mi novia.

-"Yo _también te amo bobo, cuídate, adiós"-_se despidió.

-"Tu también, adiós"-de esa manera colgué y guarde mi PeraPhone en los bolsillos del saco largo que tenía puesto, era un día lluvioso y frio, como es habitualmente en esta época, estoy ahora en el Cementerio general de Seattle, luego de caminar unos cuantos metros, llegue a donde quería llegar, me puse de canclillas, y limpie levemente la lápida que tenía el nombre de Robert Benson, mi padre.

-"¿Cómo estas papa?"-le pregunte, la razón de la que estoy aquí, es que vine a despedirme de mi padre antes de irme a la Universidad-"Te vine a contar que me iré a la Universidad, genial ¿No?, bueno vine a agradecerte por todo lo que me has enseñado, y lo tendré en cuenta en mi futuro tus enseñanzas"-decía mientras recordaba momentos de mi niñez con él, fue difícil para mí cuando partió al cielo, pero lo supe superar gracias a mis amigos y a mi madre que desde entonces ella tiene esa personalidad sobreprotectora conmigo, tal vez no lo sepan las chicas y les molesta, pero a mí no, yo se la verdadera razón por la que ella actúa de esa manera, por eso acepto sus exageraciones, aun así la amo y mucho a mi madre-"Bueno papa, te prometo algo, cuando vuelva a visitarte, ya estaré graduado y con una mejor vida, te sentirás orgullos de mí, te lo prometo"-le decía-"Te quiero mucho papá, cuídate"-me despido, mire por unos segundos más en silencio el nombre grabado, y luego me retire, ya tenía una promesa más, tenía que cumplirla por mi padre, porque yo si cumplo mis promesas.

**Sam…**

Luego de que Freddie me contara que iría a visitar a su padre al cementerio, recordé que hay muchos que tenemos nuestros padres vivos y no lo valoramos, así como yo, tal vez mi padre no sea el mejor ejemplo de todos, pero igual es mi padre, y sería buena idea visitarlo.

Es por eso que estoy aquí, en la Carcel estatal de Seattle, mi padre fue arrestado por fraude en unos juicios donde fue cómplice, aunque mi papa dice que es inocente, las pruebas demuestran lo contrario, y yo la verdad no sé si creerle, era muy joven cuando paso todo y no recuerdo mucho, pero la verdad estoy acostumbrada a estar sin él, pero de vez en cuando me gustaría conocerlo más.

-"Señorita Puckett, pase por favor"-me llamo un oficial, y obedeciendo a sus órdenes, lo cual es raro en mí, pase adelante y me senté en un asiento que daba de frente a una vitrina con vidrio y al otro lado estaba nada menos que mi padre John Puckett, tome el teléfono que nos podría comunicar.

-"Me sorprende verte aquí"-me decía mi padre.

-"A mi también me sorprende estar aquí"-le respondí.

-"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-me pregunto.

-"Te vine a visitar"-le respondí fríamente.

-"¿Y ese milagro?"-pregunto algo sorprendido.

-"No lo sé, quería contarte algunas cosas"-le respondía alzando los hombros.

-"¿Cómo qué?"-pregunto nuevamente.

-"Entre a la Universidad"-le dije, mi padre por primera vez lo note sonreír.

-"Que buena noticia, mis dos hijas entraron a la universidad"-dijo con orgullo.

-"¿Melanie vino a visitarte?"-le pregunte algo sorprendida.

-"Si hace unos días, creo que estuvo en Seattle unas cuantas horas, antes de volverse a su escuela"-me indico.

-"Vaya, ni siquiera aviso"-le dije.

-"Solo vino unas horas, no vio la necesidad de avisar"-me respondió.

-"Ya veo"-le dije no muy convencida.

-"¿Y a qué Universidad entraste?"-me pregunto levemente feliz, respire antes de decirle.

-"A la de Nueva York"-le respondí, mi padre abrió los ojos.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y qué estudiaras?"-me pregunto.

-"Lo mismo que tú, leyes"-le indique, mi papa sonrió como nunca lo había notado.

-"Que buenísima noticia, no sabes cómo me alegro, me alegraste el día Sam"-me dijo con felicidad, y debo admitir que esa alegría me contagio.

-"Que bueno que te hubiera alegrado"-le dije sonriendo.

-"Dime ¿Cómo te prepararas para tu nuevo propósito en la universidad?"-lo note emocionado de conversar de ese tema, así que me acomode mejor en mi asiento, y comencé a relatar todo, es bueno saber que puedo tener charlas con mi padre de esta forma, es bueno saber que tengo un padre.

**Freddie…**

Cuando volví del cementerio a mi apartamento, rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación a alistar mis maletas, no faltaba mucho para que sea la despedida a esta ciudad, y tenía que estar listo para ese día.

Saque mi maleta que estaba debajo de mi cama, la puse sobre mi cama, le quite un poco del polvo que tenía y la abrí, hace tiempo que no alistaba una maleta tan grande como esta, esta maleta le pertenecía a mi padre y es por eso que le tengo mucha estima, mientras comenzaba a acomodar lo esencial, escuche un suspiro detrás mio, me gire para descubrir a mi madre apoyada en el marco de mi puerta.

-"¿Qué haces mama?"-le pregunte.

-"Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo"-comento, yo sonreí, sabia a lo que se refería.

-"Si, lo se mama"-dije mientras reanudaba en mis acciones.

-"Ya te vas a la universidad ¿Quién lo diría?"-me dijo.

-"No lo sé, solo sé que tengo que afrontar esta nueva etapa en mi vida"-comente, luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, escuche sollozar silenciosamente a mi madre, de inmediato me acerque a ella y la abrase-"No te pongas así mama, sabias que tarde o temprano esto pasaría"-le dije tratando de calmarla.

-"Lo se hijo, claro que lo sé, pero se me hace increíble como el tiempo pasa tan rápido"-me dijo.

-"Lo sé, a mi también se me hace increíble"-le comente, recordando lo vivido con Sam.

-"Prométeme algo"-dijo mi mama, centrando mi atención en ella.

-"Claro, lo que sea"-le respondí.

-"Para cuando vuelvas, quiero que vuelvas como un profesional"-me dijo.

-"Te lo prometo"-le dije con una sonrisa, y nuevamente la abrace, tenía otra promesa por hacer, y yo haré lo posible para cumplirlas.

**Sam…**

-"… y fue así todo"-le comentaba a Carly, estábamos en su habitación alistando las maletas de Carly.

-"Que bueno, era que me avisaras para que te acompañe"-me dijo Carly.

-"Si lo siento, pero quería ir sola"-respondí.

-"Bueno por esa parte entiendo"-me dijo-"Dime ¿Qué te animo a ir a visitarlo?"-me pregunto.

-"Creo que fue el hecho de que Freddie vaya a visitar a su padre"-le respondí.

-"Así que Freddie tiene algo que ver"-me respondió de una forma picara.

-"No comiences"-le dije.

-"Tranquila solo me alegro de su relación"-me dijo, eso me hizo pensar, de cómo terminaría mi relación con Freddie, se puede decir que me entro el miedo a perderlo-"¿Sucede algo?"-me pregunto mi amiga.

-"No nada, solo me puse a pensar"-le comente.

-"¿En qué?"-pregunto.

-"En Freddie, es decir los dos entraremos a diferentes universidades, pero tengo miedo"-me sincere con Carly.

-"¿Perderlo en qué sentido?"-me pregunto.

-"¿Qué tal si encuentra a otra chica?"-

-"¿En serio crees que encontrara a otra chica?"-le pregunte.

-"No lo sé, por eso pregunto"-dije.

-"Mira Sam, no te tienes que preocupar por eso, digo, si él puede hacer su vida, ¿Por qué tu no?"-me pregunto.

-"No se Carly, va ser difícil para mí olvidarlo, sobre todo porque es el primer chico que amo de esta manera"-le dije.

-"Lo se Sam, puedo entender tu preocupación, pero ya verás que el tiempo te dará las cosas claras"-me decía con una sonrisa compasiva.

-"Gracias amiga"-la abrace, tal vez no sepa que pueda pasar entre Freddie y yo, pero estoy segura que puedo afrontar el futuro, tal vez no sea como yo quisiera, pero al menos haría el intento de ser feliz, con o sin Fredward, aunque no tengo que negar que aun amo a ese bobo y va ser difícil para mí soltarlo, ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan difícil a veces?

**Freddie…**

Estaba en la casa de Gibby, jugando videojuegos con Gibby obviamente.

-"Toma esto y GAME OVER, Gibby"-le dije mientras jugábamos juegos de lucha.

-"¡Rayos! Me ganaste de nuevo"-se quejó mi mejor amigo.

-"Es tan fácil ganarte"-le dije.

-"No es divertido cuanto tu eres el perdedor"-dijo aun en tono de queja.

-"Gibby no deberías alistar tus maletas"-le dije.

-"Si debería"-dijo mientras alistaba otro combate.

-"Oh no, vamos Gibbo"-me levante y lo levante.

-"Oh por favor, una última pelea, te lo prometo, por favor"-me rogaba.

-"No me convencerás con eso, además que te he ganado 8 peleas de 10"-le dije divertidamente.

-"De acuerdo"-dijo cambiando su humor, luego caminamos hacia su habitación, Gibby saco su maleta que estaba encima de su ropero.

-"A ver qué llevaras"-dije mientras miraba atentamente a su habitación en búsqueda de algo útil.

-"No lo sé"-respondió Gibby.

-"En serio Gibby, deberías preocuparte un poco más"- le recrimine.

-"Lo sé, pero no puedo"-se excusó.

-"¿Por qué no puedes?"-le pregunte algo confuso.

-"¿No te das cuenta? Pronto todos nosotros nos alejaremos, claro excepto Carly y yo, pero no sé porque te veo tranquilo con todo este asunto"-me dijo, dejándome algo confundido con sus palabras.

-"Aun no entiendo del todo, lo que tratas de decirme Gibby"-le dije.

-"¿No estas asustado?"-me pregunto de golpe.

-"¿Asustado?"-le pregunte confundido.

-"Si, no estas asustado de que Sam… ¿conozca a alguien más en la universidad?"-me pregunto, no sabía que responderle, nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato.

-"Si debería, pero sabes Gibby, esto es inevitable, y aunque quisiese que haga algo, no puedo, porque ya está todo dicho, solo queda ver que nos prepara nuestro futuro"-le dije con sinceridad a mi amigo.

-"No estoy del todo convencido, pero si eso te hace feliz, entenderé amigo"-me dijo.

-"A mí tampoco me hace feliz, pero qué más da"-le comente.

-"¿Nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos ¿No?"-me pregunto.

-"No dudes de eso"-le respondí-"Ahora alista tus maletas, vago"-le dije lanzándole un calcetín a su cara.

-"Ya, ya entendí"-decía entre risas, a veces me asusta Gibby con sus preguntas, pero de todos modos es mi amigo, unos de mis mejores amigos por cierto.

**Sam…**

Confundida llegue a la escuela, más precisamente mi lugar preferido de esta escuela.

-"¿Hola?"-llame, y cerca del árbol lo vi a Freddie viendo arriba hacia las hojas que la rodeaban, era de noche, y el reflejo de la Luna, le daba un toque algo extraño a la escena.

-"Llegaste"-me dijo, con su típica media sonrisa, algo que me encantaba de él.

-"Pues sí, ya llegue, ¿Para qué me llamaste bobo?"-le pregunto.

-"Te conozco Sam"-dijo, dejándome confundida.

-"No entiendo lo que me quieres decir"-le dije.

-"Estas nerviosa"-dijo simplemente, es increíble que él lo sepa, nadie se había dado cuenta más que Freddie, casi de instinto me acerque a él y lo abrase fuertemente, y el correspondió el abrazo, abrazándome aún más fuerte, como si esto no quisiéramos que acabase-"Tranquila Sam"-me dijo.

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo? Hoy es nuestra última noche juntos, mañana nos vamos a diferentes mundos, Freddie"-le dije casi como reclamándole.

-"¿Tú crees que estoy tranquilo? No Sam, estoy tan aterrado como tú, solo que aprendí a disimularlo"-me explico, me separe levemente de él, y vi sus ojos chocolates, cubierto de lágrimas que estaban brotando, y al parecer yo también estaba lagrimeando, porque Freddie comenzó a limpiarlas con su dedo-"Te amo Sam"-dijo.

-"Yo también te amo Freddie"-y nos besamos, con tanta pasión, sabíamos que este podría ser nuestro último beso, y fue así que el beso subió de nivel, y comenzamos a besarnos más apasionadamente, pero lo detuve-"¿Hay alguien en la escuela?"-le pregunte.

-"Solo el conserje, pero sabes que se la pasa durmiendo"-me explico confundido, yo le sonreí pícaramente-"Ya entendí"-y me beso de nuevo, y terminamos una noche hermosa, nuestra última noche juntos… **(N/A: Se los dejo en su imaginación lo que realmente paso)**

**Freddie…**

Hoy era el día, ya tenía mis cosas lista, mis maletas ya tenía rumbo al aeropuerto, solo me quedaba despedirme, es por esa razón que me encuentro aquí en el apartamento de Carly, listo para despedirme, era el primero en irme, debido a que mis clases comienzan primero.

Estaban todos y quería despedirme de cada uno, primero fue Spencer.

-"Fue un gusto conocerte amigo"-le dije sonriendo.

-"El gusto fue mío, no sabes cómo disfrute ver todos esos efectos electrónicos, que sé que si yo intento hacer algo así, ardera en llamas"-reí por eso, y le di un abrazo fraternal-"Cuídate amigo"-nos separamos, y a lado estaba mi mejor amigo Gibby.

-"Hey Gibbs"-le dije.

-"Se grande amigo, demuestra que eres el mejor"-me dijo.

-"Claro, te deseo lo mismo"-le dije y lo abrase de la misma manera que lo hice con Spencer.

-"Suerte"-me dijo Gibby, luego de eso era turno de Carly, la chica que supuestamente amaba, y si la amo, pero como una hermana.

-"Voy a llorar"-dijo comenzando a sollozar.

-"No te pongas así, igualmente mantendremos el contacto"-le dije para tranquilizarla.

-"Igualmente sé que te voy a extrañar mucho"-abrazándome, correspondí al abrazo-"Suerte Freddie, gracias por todo"-me dijo mientras sollozaba.

-"Al contrario, gracias a ti por todo"-le respondí-"Gracias Carly"-le dije, ella me sonrió, nos separamos, al lado de ella estaba mi mama, que no paraba de llorar-"No llores mama"-la abrase para que se le pasara.

-"Es inevitable, hijo, te vas, por 5 años no sabré nada de ti"-me respondió.

-"No exageres, hay muchas formas para que nos comuniquemos, veras que te llamaré todos los días, te lo prometo"-otra promesa que sé que puedo cumplirla.

-"Perdóname hijo, sé que hay muchas formas de que nos comuniquemos, pero me es imposible no llorar, entiéndeme"-pidió.

-"Te entiendo mama, de igual forma sabes que te extrañare"-le dije.

-"Yo también te extrañare"-me dijo, luego sentís brazos detrás de mí, eran los chicos regalándome un abrazo grupal, luego de unos minutos me aleje de ellos.

-"Nos vemos chicos, gracias por todo"-de esa forma, me aleje y me dirigí a la puerta, y le di un último adiós a los chicos y salí del apartamento con destino al aeropuerto, pero al salir encontré a Sam, sentada y apoyada en la puerta de mi apartamento-"Así que, aquí estabas"-le dije, Sam me sonrió tristemente y se repuso del suelo, y sin decir nada me abrazo.

-"Te amo, no lo olvides"-simplemente me dijo eso, se notaba que le dolía que me vaya.

-"Yo también te amo Sam"-le dije para luego darle un beso que ambos pedíamos a gritos, nuestro beso minutos, al separarnos por falta de aire, decidí algo, me aleje de ella-"Tengo que irme"-le dije, antes de sentir unas pequeñas y rebeldes lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

-"Lo sé, adiós Freddie"-se despidió.

-"Adiós Sam"-me acerque a ella y le regale un corto beso, y me fui rápidamente, esto es lo que más me dolía, despedirme de la chica que más amo en esta vida, y tal vez este loco, pero me hare una promesa para mí mismo y esa promesa es "Cuando vuelva, te prometo que me casare contigo Sam Puckett" y con la promesa puesta, agarre el taxi, luego de bajar los 8 pisos del edificio, y llegue al aeropuerto, con destino a Pittsburgh, una nueva etapa en mi vida comenzaría desde ahora, _Aunque pase el tiempo_ te seguiré queriendo Sam…

**Espero que les hubiese gustado, como puedo saber si les gusto, facil, dejenme sus reviews para que lo sepa ;)**

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo que al fin Termine mi primer año de la Universidad :D**

**Y por esa razon ahora tendre mas tiempo pa actualizar mis fics**

**Sin mas que decir les dejo con esto**

**Respuestas a sus reviews:**

**seddieA98: **Gracias por tu review :D

**JanethWay: **Verdad que si? jaja gracias por tu review :)

**Renton-Torson: **Disculpa si me tarde en actualizar, pero igualmente gracias por tu review :D

**Saludos!**

**Tocino Boliviano 94**


End file.
